Perfect Enemy
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: Alisa's brother suddenly appears in her life again. Leading her to believe he was ejected from the Foot, she begins to trust him once more. Unbeknownst to Alisa or the Turtles, David is a pawn in one of Karai's games; the deadliest they've ever played.
1. So It Begins

Perfect Enemy

Can you believe it? I've started writing on the sequel to Waiting For You. Please read that first before reading this one.

This is just a short prologue for now, but I'll have a real chapter when I can. Hopefully this will tide you over until then. Please enjoy and as always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.

Summary: Alisa's brother suddenly appears in her life again. Leading her to believe he was ejected from the Foot, she begins to trust him once more. Unbeknownst to Alisa or the Turtles, David is a pawn in one of Karai's games; the deadliest they've ever played. Warning: Character death. Rating is subject to change in later chapters.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all its characters belong to Viacom International. All rights reserved. I claim only David and Alisa as I created them.

* * *

So It Begins  
Prologue

The young ninja silently navigated the vast winding hallway to his destination. He was alone in his journey as he headed to the top of the towering fortress. Some would call this place the bowels of hell itself, but it was the only life he'd known for over ten years. Yet, it was a constant struggle to survive.

It was a grueling test to pass each day. It quickly separated the weak from the strong. The lucky ones lived to see another sun rise and then begin the cycle all over again. Those who did not were worthless; left behind to die in dishonor. Or maybe they were perhaps even luckier than was thought. The only escape in the Foot Clan was death.

The young man sighed to himself. Nowadays, his own life was hanging in the balance. The escape of his sister with the turtles, nearly a year ago now, was on his head. He followed reports of their clashes with them over the months to try to track down where they stayed, but it was no easy feat. Those who survived the encounter, and increasingly fewer did when _she_ was with them, never saw them leave. They simply vanished without a trace.

The mistress was becoming angrier and more disgusted with him as he continued to keep failing to bring her results. How long before she would decide to run one of her steel claws through him? Weeks? Days? Hours? He had escaped death numerous times already for his incompetence, but his luck could not hold out forever.

He finally reached the end of the hall then, standing before a set of huge ornate double doors decorated with intricate Japanese symbols and artwork. A few moments later, they began to slowly open seemingly by themselves. Anxiety crept in his stomach and settled there like a hardened lump as he stepped inside the room beyond.

He was greeted with near total darkness, save for a few torches. The flames flickered and shuddered, casting a ghastly glow across a portion of the chamber. It only served to resonate the evil residing here; black, soulless and empty.

He tried to stave off the fear stealing into his heart as he approached a low Japanese wooden table at the front of the room. He knelt before the small, shadowed figure sitting behind it. She knew that he did not have what she wanted. So why was it then she had summoned him?

"You wished to see me, Mistress Karai?" he spoke, his voice low and respectful.

"Yes, David," the Kunoichi answered, her ruby red lips quirking into a particularly cruel smile, "I did."

Her voice sent terrible chills down his spine. He did not like the tone it held. He was certain she was planning to do something with him. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run, but he couldn't. His loyalty and training was far stronger and forbade it.

"I presume you are well aware why I have called you here," she continued.

She paused a moment as she fixed him a piercing glare. He swallowed thickly.

"_Hai_, Mistress," he replied, "I am working as hard as…"

"No," she cut him off, sharply, "You have not. Your efforts are sickening. Your constant and utter failure disgusts me. Yet, your loyalty only precedes your incompetence which is why you are still alive."

Suddenly, she stood up with an object in her hand and came around the table to his prone figure. He tried not to flinch as he then felt a sharp prickling sensation along his upper back and shoulders. The clawed blade lightly raked his skin through the thin material of his _gi_.

"The time has come now, however, to take more drastic actions," she added, "It will be a bit… messy, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I will explain later when you are in position."

In position? For what? He had no more time to contemplate as the blade punctured into a shoulder. His vision exploded in stars and he nearly fell over as he gave a short cry. White hot pain seared all over his body and blood began flowing heavily from the wound, quickly soaking his uniform.

"Karai," he managed to gasp, "W-wait… NO!"

His scream reverberated off the walls as the claw came down again.

"And now, let the games… begin," Karai hissed.

End Prologue


	2. A Troubled Reunion

Here is the first real chapter. It didn't take as long as I anticipated and I'm glad. Please enjoy and as always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

A Troubled Reunion  
Chapter One

A stocky well muscled figure landed softly and deftly on the rooftop. In front of him, a petite young woman sat alone on the edge, staring out over the darkened city. Her long golden dark brown hair was bound in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a light-weight black jumpsuit to help conceal her in the shadows. A scabbard holding a single katana was strapped to her back.

She heard him the moment he joined her. She did not move from her perch as the visitor began to approach her nor was she afraid. She knew exactly who he was.

Leonardo knelt to sit beside her and silence ruled over them for the first few moments. Then he felt her head touch his shoulder as she leaned in. He slid his arm around her waist and held her close to him. He brushed his lips on the soft skin of her forehead.

"Don said you'd be here," he said, quietly.

Alisa absently twirled her fingers in one of his bandana tails. She really wanted to tell him what was going on with her in the past week. There was the consistent nausea, the frequent vomiting in the mornings, and the fatigue that would assault her body at odd times of the day. She had hoped it was just the flu and would eventually run its course, but that didn't explain why she hadn't had a menstrual cycle in at least two months.

She knew he'd already figured out something was wrong. He wasn't at all stupid, but she didn't want to worry him if did turn it out to be only the flu. The missed periods she supposed she could blame on lingering complications due to her poor health in the past.

"I needed to clear my head," she finally replied, her voice so low he could barely make it out, "And there was something I had to talk to April about."

He nearly let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't understand. Why couldn't she come and talk to him, her husband, about her problem? He could see she'd not been well lately and while she wasn't exactly hiding it, she'd avoided discussing it with him. He learned not to press her when she wasn't ready, but he was a little hurt she'd go to April now and not him.

"Alisa..." he trailed off.

He turned to her then and cupped her face gently in his heads. She lifted her eyes to meet his dark blue ones. Her heart wrenched in guilt with the sadness and pain that lay behind them. Her vision began to blur slightly as her eyes filled with tears, but none yet fell.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she whispered, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to worry. I felt April would have better knowledge."

A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. He reached to tenderly wipe it away with his thumb.

"Please, don't cry," he soothed her, "I'm not angry. And I worry anyway, especially when you won't talk to me."

She sniffled once and dried her tears quickly on a sleeve of her suit. She then took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I do want to talk to you," she said, still quiet, but her voice was stronger now.

A faint smile tugged at his mouth and he briefly pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She proceeded to tell him everything. He was frowning deeply when she finished, making no attempt to mask his worry.

"What did April say?" he asked.

"She wants to take me to see a doctor in the morning," Alisa replied.

"She told me she knows someone who will keep their mouth shut," she added, before he could protest, "She wouldn't endanger us, Leo. You know that, but I've got to find out why I'm sick like this. It might really cause my body damage if I don't take care of it soon."

"I know," he sighed, hugging her tighter, "And you're right."

He nosed through her silky soft tresses, relishing the cherry blossom scent of her shampoo clinging to them. She was as sweet as any flower.

"I love you," he breathed against her ear, "I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I love you too," she murmured, "And I'm not going anywhere."

A contented silence soon settled over them and they continued to watch the city below. It was a quiet night. In fact, it was maybe a little too quiet. The cool, spring air was still and yet it crackled like electricity to Leonardo. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right.

He started suddenly as he heard a tiny whimper and felt his wife press more firmly against his body. He looked down to find she was curled in a half-way fetal position at best. She had her hands flattened to her stomach and her face appeared a little green around the edges.

He wished there was some way he could alleviate her suffering. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, gently.

She complied without protest. She knew she was too sick to stay out any longer. She only wanted to lie down now.

He helped her to her feet slowly as not to aggravate her condition. They walked to the fire escape and he descended first so he could keep an eye on her as she followed him. He jumped to the ground and seconds later she landed beside him.

They would have to go down the sewers on the next alley over. There was utility work being done along the tunnel that connected directly to April's alley. Quickly as possible, they made their way to it.

They soon reached the alley in question. He scanned the perimeter once before giving a signal it was safe. However, he still couldn't shake that feeling of foreboding and he wanted to get underground as soon as possible. He went to the manhole and slid aside the heavy metal cover. He glanced to Alisa and was alarmed to see she looked greener than she had a few minutes ago.

Running had upset her stomach more, as did the stench of the sewer to her overly sensitive nose of late. She nearly gagged on the bile forcing its way up to her throat. The urge to throw up was strong.

"Leo, wait," she moaned, "I'm going to..."

She covered her mouth and hurried to a trash can at the end of the alley. He winced as he heard her vomit moments later. He hoped this doctor of April's she would see tomorrow would know what was wrong and could help her. It nearly broke his heart there was nothing he could do for her except to try to ease her discomfort.

He came up behind her and placed his hand on her back. He then started rubbing along it in gentle, soothing circles. Master Splinter would do this for him or one of his brothers when they were kids and got sick. The motions did help make them feel better.

After a minute, Alisa drew in a shuddery breath and her grip loosened on the trash can. The worst was over and only a slight queasiness remained, but that would fade before long too. She felt like she was going to throw up again anyway, but there was nothing left in her stomach.

She gave an involuntary shiver, suddenly cold. A pair of strong emerald green-skinned arms wrapped around her protectively and she snuggled in the warmth of her husband's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, softly.

"I will be," she sighed, "The sooner we get home, the better."

"I can call Raph," he offered, "He'll come pick us up in the Battle Shell."

She hated being coddled, but at this point she didn't care. She was so tired now and her body ached all over. It had to be the flu. All of her symptoms suggested it.

"Okay," she conceded.

Time seemed to stand still when one was dying. He drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering how much longer it would be before he succumbed to its cold comfort. He didn't know where they'd dumped him, but that mattered little. His body screamed in agony. Every breath was a trial to pull in to his lungs to fill them; to sustain one more minute. One more second?

He began to hear voices around him. They were so close he could almost touch them and yet so far it felt like an illusion. He was desperate to call out to them. He didn't want to die.

Panic unlocked the last reserves of his strength and he clumsily pulled himself to his feet. Fresh blood began to flow and drip to the concrete as he reopened the deep lacerations in his shoulder, side, and leg in his efforts. He was unable to see clearly, his vision blurred in the haze of pain. He staggered a few steps, blindly making his way forward.

Leonardo had drawn his katana the instant a dark figure abruptly appeared in the alley with them, rising out of a midst of trash bags and cardboard boxes piled near a dumpster. He growled low, recognizing the blazing red symbol on his black _dogi_. He watched warily as the Foot ninja stumbled along a short way and then suddenly collapse.

"Help... me..." the man spoke, weakly, before he laid still.

The blue-masked turtle was confused and suspicious. A Foot ninja asking _him_for help? It had to be some kind of trick, he was sure. He quickly surveyed the area before he realized the ninja was alone and there was not an ambush lying in wait.

"He's injured," Alisa observed, "Do you think...?"

"Karai often terminates those she finds incompetent, if they don't die in battle first," he supplied, grimly, "No doubt he is one of them judging upon the situation."

"He did not die instantly it seems, but he will suffer greatly until he does," he added, "I do not show mercy to the Foot clan, but I will do this one a favor and relieve his misery."

She nodded somberly and glanced at the fallen ninja. It was perhaps better this way. He didn't have to struggle anymore. He would be free.

It all happened in an instant, but a familiar energy surging through her body electrified her like touching a live wire and her eyes widened. That aura... It couldn't be, could it?

She saw the light reflect off her husband's blade and with horror, remembered what he was about to do.

"Leo, stop!" she cried.

He pulled back sharply, startled to hear her protest. He turned to look at her with disbelief.

"_What?_" he said, incredulously, "Alisa, what is wrong?"

"You can't kill him," she told him, her voice low now.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"He's my brother," she stated, flatly.

He stared at her as he digested this piece of information. He was used to her powers, but every now and then, she could still manage to astound him with them. However, siblings usually had a special bond, as he did with his own brothers, and could recognize that bond even through barriers.

She reached to the Foot ninja's head and gently pulled his hooded mask off. A shock of dark blonde shaggy hair spilled out, greasy and filthy. Bruises littered his face and Leo studied its features closely. Although obviously masculine, the high cheekbones and slightly heart-shaped face he recognized as similar to the face he loved and woke up to every morning.

There was no doubt this young man and his wife was related. The tears shining in her emerald eyes were proof, as if she were discovering a treasure long thought to be lost.

"It's David," she whispered.

The turtle placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew what she was going through. She had thought her brother to be dead, but here he was now alive; except barely. If he didn't receive medical attention soon, he would not be long for this world.

Leo couldn't but feel the reunion was bittersweet. There was the matter the young man was still Foot. In his mind, it could all too easily be a trap.

"We still can't let him live," he spoke, quietly, "He is Foot. As long as he lives, he is a danger to us. We don't even know if this is a trap."

She was in shock. For a moment, she felt like she would burst into tears. He watched then as the surprise quickly faded and her features turned dark and furious. He realized too late he'd crossed a major line.

"Foot or not, he is my _brother_, Leonardo," she snapped, "Think if it were one of your brothers instead. Would you so readily cut them down?"

Her eyes flashed green fire at him, her gaze piercing. It penetrated through his heart like one of his own katana and the resulting pain was felt on a physical level. He was never guiltier or more ashamed in his life. He bowed his head to her in contrite.

"No," he replied, softly, "I wouldn't. You're right, but we can't take him to the lair or April's. It's too risky."

"Then call Casey," she ordered, "But I'm not letting him die."

He complied with her wishes and retrieved his shell cell from his belt once again to call the vigilante. He explained the situation to their hockey-mask wearing friend. Casey Jones was not happy to learn his new role, but he agreed because it was for Alisa. He was fond of the pint-sized young lady that was the blue-masked turtle's wife like a kid sister.

A few minutes later, Leo hung up and replaced the phone in his belt. He sighed then. How could he have been so cold to her? He felt so horrible and he was angry with himself. He suddenly felt her hand touch his and gently tug on it to catch his attention.

He tentatively turned to face her and she stepped towards him, sliding her arms around his waist as far as she could reach. He held her close, feeling tears burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay," she said, softly, "I know old habits die hard."

He was glad she forgave him, but wasn't so sure he could forgive himself as easily. He heard the sound of a familiar truck engine approaching then. A pair of headlights illuminated them as an armored vehicle painted in camouflage rolled into the alley. It came to a stop a few feet away, the engine idling.

Raphael was expecting a simple pick-up and drive home. Leo had said Alisa had gotten sick and couldn't make it on foot. His sister-in-law was a tough girl, but she'd been looking a little rundown as of late and she was sick a lot. He was starting to get worried about her.

Instead, his brother motioned for him to get out. With a grumble, he turned off the ignition. A moment later, the red-masked turtle climbed out of the driver's side and stalked towards the couple. He spied the man sprawled on the ground and irritation was quickly replaced with concern.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked, "What happened to him?"

"We're fine, Raph," Leo assured, "This is Alisa's brother. He's badly injured and needs help."

Raph couldn't hide the surprise that passed over his features. Last time he'd heard of her brother, he was either missing or presumed dead. He peered closer for a better look and a deep growl, almost feral, rumbled in his chest. If he had hair, he was certain every single strand on his body would be standing straight now.

"Forget it," he retorted, "There ain't no way I'm helpin' a Foot goon."

"He's her brother, Raph, and we _are _going to help him," Leo insisted, a tone of finality in his voice, "Casey's agreed to let him stay at his place."

"_Casey's _in on this?" Raph exclaimed, in disbelief.

"He promised for Alisa's sake," Leo answered, quietly, "And I did too. We're doing it for her. Please, Raph."

Raphael regarded the small young woman standing before him. Maybe it was the dim light playing tricks on his eyes, but she looked so pale and listless. Not at all like the spirited strong girl that he enjoyed sparring with. She'd lost a little weight too, he was sure. He didn't have the heart anymore to say no and Leo would kick his ass if he did.

He let out a noisy sigh.

"Alright, ya little Pixie," he yielded, using the nickname he'd adopted for her, "Just for you, 'cause I wouldn't do it if it were anyone else."

The corners of her mouth lifted in a faint smile. She knew this was hard on both turtles and she was grateful to them to put aside their animosity of the Foot to help her. She could feel her husband's spirit was still awash in guilt and there was anguish in his heart; a doubt, a fear, of something. Her own heart contracted painfully in response. She wanted to speak with him now, but it would have to be until they were back home and alone.

"Thanks, Raph," she said, softly.

Leo allowed a smile to grace his own lips. He was relieved there hadn't been another blow-up.

"Come on, Raph," he told him then, "Help me move him to the Battle Shell."

Careful not to aggravate his injuries more, he lifted the young Foot ninja near his shoulders and Raph did the same for his legs. They proceeded to carry him to the back of the armored car and laid him down inside. Alisa followed and climbed in after, sitting in one of the chairs. Leo decided to stay with her rather than going up front with his brother.

A moment later, Raph started the car and headed to Casey's. Fortunately, it was a relatively short drive over there and they arrived within minutes. Casey was waiting to let them in when the two turtles hauled the soldier up the stairs to his apartment.

The vigilante was grim-faced as he watched them place the ninja on his battered couch. He did not like this one bit, hording a member of the Foot. It was just crazy, but Alisa was counting on him. He couldn't let her down like that.

The young woman found a blanket and covered her brother with it. She appeared to be exhausted.

"Don't worry, Alisa," Casey assured her, gently, "I'll take care of him. I ain't Donny, but I know how to stitch a wound or two. Comes from being your own medic."

"Thank you, Casey," she replied, quietly, "You have no idea how grateful I am; to all of you."

The vigilante wasn't the only one who noticed how tired she looked. Leo came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He gave them a soft squeeze.

"Let's get you home now," he said, his voice low near her ear, "You need to rest, sweetheart. April will be picking you up early for your appointment."

Once again, she complied with his wishes, although a little reluctantly this time. She wanted to stay at her brother's side, to make sure he didn't suddenly vanish again. It still felt surreal that was actually him on the couch.

They bid goodbye to the vigilante, making him promise to call if anything changed. The two turtles and young woman piled into the armored car and went home. When they reached the subterranean dwelling, Alisa immediately headed upstairs to her and Leo's room.

Leonardo watched her leave and then breathed out a deep sigh.

"I wish I knew what I could do for her," he said, sadly, more to himself than his brother.

"You said April was taking her to the doc's tomorrow, right?" Raph spoke up, "Is that what she went to talk to her about tonight?"

"Yes," Leo confirmed, "She told April her symptoms and she wanted Alisa to go see a doctor."

"So the doctor then will find what's wrong and make her better," Raph replied.

"Yeah," was all Leo could answer.

He turned suddenly to walk to the stairs to follow his wife to bed.

"I'm going to bed," he told him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo," Raph sighed.

The blue-masked turtle climbed the steps to the second floor and made his way to his room. He entered to find she'd changed into her nightgown and was in their bed. She appeared to be already asleep.

He closed the door behind him softly and walked over to his own side. He stripped of his padding, belt, mask and weapons before sliding in under the covers beside her. He reached to turn off the small lamp on the bedside table and the room was plunged in darkness.

"Leo?"

He jumped a bit, startled to hear her voice. He quickly relaxed as he felt her arms wrap around him. He wrapped his own arm around her, drawing her close.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"I had to talk to you first," she answered, softly, "About tonight."

She felt him stiffen under her. She could feel his heartbeat start to race. That fear, that doubt, was hitting him more strongly than before and it coursed through her.

"Alisa, I-I..." he stammered.

He began to tremble in her arms and she held him tighter. Something wet suddenly landed on her hand and she realized he was crying. She reached up to brush her fingertips on his cheeks to catch the tears.

"Shh," she soothed him, "Listen; you must let go of the guilt. Don't keep punishing yourself for it. You must forgive yourself."

"But what I did..." he choked, "It made me... It made me think I didn't love you enough if I could so easily overlook your feelings."

His breathing had grown heavier as if he were fighting back sobs. She could feel tears of her own prickling behind her eyes. Her fingers caressed his face, trailing along the smooth warm leathery skin.

"Oh, Leo," she murmured, softly, "You know that's not true."

"Old habits really are hard to die and I have them same as you do," she continued, "Because in case you haven't noticed, I gave in to my own tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you, but it doesn't mean I love you any less. It just means I need to work harder on curbing those impulses so I don't do it again and I know you will too."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"So we'll call it even," she said, with a faint smile.

He felt a weight lift off his chest then and his spirit was lighter now, as was his heart. He nearly crushed her to him as he cuddled her tightly in his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too," she answered, softly.

She listened to his breathing slow and even out. It gradually deepened and she knew he was asleep now. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. As sleep took its hold on her, her subconscious began to dream of him lovingly cradling a tiny newborn in his arms.

End Chapter One


	3. All in Due Time

All in Due Time  
Chapter Two

I think a lot of you are going to like this chapter. It was certainly fun and exciting for me to write. Warning: Sugary sweetness ahead. Please proceed with caution.

* * *

Soft, feathery strokes brushed along her face, like whispers of wind. It tugged at her gently, urging her to consciousness. She tried to resist it, snuggling deeper in the warmth that enveloped her.

She then felt her lips being pressed to something moist and firm, but yet tender. She reacted instinctively and her mouth hungrily slid along against it in their near breathless dance. Alisa sighed contentedly and finally her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

Leonardo smiled as her bleary green eyes were set on him and a hazy smile formed on her flushed lips. He nuzzled her cheek and she nestled closer in his side.

"Good morning," he greeted, softly.

"Good morning," she murmured.

She felt much better after getting a good rest last night. She didn't feel like she'd been sick, but then again the nausea never really hit her until much later in the morning. He began to run his fingers gently through her hair.

"April called," he said, "She'll be here in an hour to pick you up. You'll want a bath and some breakfast if your stomach feels up to it before she comes."

"I think I'll wait on breakfast," she replied, a little warily.

She was hungry, ravenous even, but the thought of eventually throwing the food back up again made eating undesirable. Still, she had to try something to keep up her strength. She feared she was becoming dehydrated or malnourished.

"At least drink something," he implored, softly, "A glass of juice or I'll make you some tea."

The quiet intensity in his voice almost took her by surprise. She could sense he wanted to help her somehow. It didn't matter if it was even something as small as fixing a cup of tea. It didn't make him feel so useless in the situation.

"Tea does sound good," she finally agreed, "I'd like that."

"Then I'll have it ready for you after your bath," he told her.

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

A soft smile curved his lips and he touched her cheek tenderly. His fingers lovingly began to caress her skin. She half closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. What she wouldn't have done to stay in bed with him a little longer, but she had to get moving or she would be late for her appointment.

Alisa untangled herself from the sheets and proceeded to climb out of bed. She then went to the dresser and gathered together a set of clean clothes in her arms. As she began to leave the room, she found herself ensnared in the arms of her itoshii as Leo pulled her in for one more kiss.

"I love you," he said, quietly, "And I know you're going to be okay."

She gave him a soft smile and nuzzled in his neck.

"I love you too," she replied, "I'll be fine, but not if you don't let me go get a bath."

He chuckled quietly. He finally released her and she walked out of the room. When she had gone, he sighed deeply. He really shouldn't worry so much. Everything was going to be alright, but why did he have the distinct feeling their lives were about to change?

He got dressed then and made the bed before he headed downstairs to put on the tea he promised. In the kitchen, Michelangelo was starting to prepare breakfast for the family. The exuberant turtle loudly hummed some nameless tune that sounded as if it made sense only to him. He stopped singing when he noticed his oldest brother enter the room.

"Morning, Leo," he greeted, cheerfully, "How's Alisa? I'm making her favorite for breakfast; blueberry pancakes and cinnamon French toast."

The blue-masked turtle smiled faintly. He hated to disappoint his little brother and tell him she wouldn't be eating any of that this morning.

"You know she's been really sick, Mike," Leo reminded him, gently.

"Yeah, I know," Mikey replied, "But I wanted to cheer her up since now she has to go to the doctor."

He happily continued to stir the pancake batter in a large bowl. Leo wondered if the thought had even occurred to him she could not eat anything so heavy on her stomach right now. Mikey didn't exactly cook light meals, so all that rich food she was eating wasn't helping matters. Not that she was eating much lately anyway, but it was enough to cause her delicate system to rebel on her.

"She's not feeling well enough to eat, Mikey," Leo told him, finally, "I was coming to fix her a cup of tea. It's all she wanted."

Mikey blinked and paused in his stirring at this news. The upbeat expression on his face began to fall and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Tea?" he repeated, dejectedly.

Leo walked over then and placed a sympathetic hand on the youngest turtle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he said, quietly, "You can still make the breakfast, but she just won't be having any."

"It is a thoughtful gesture," he added, "She would have enjoyed it."

The orange-masked turtle gave a weak smile, but suddenly shook his head.

"I was fooling myself," he admitted, "I wanted to pretend she was okay, but I know she's not. Every time I see her now, she looks like she's getting worse instead of better and it scares me, bro. I don't want her to die."

Leo felt a choking sensation grip his throat and he could not breathe as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. His brother had given voice to the very fears he could not bear to think. It twisted cruelly in his heart and threatened to overwhelm him.

"She's going to be okay, Mikey," he managed at last, his voice low, "The doctor can cure her."

Michelangelo only nodded his head and returned to making breakfast once more, although with much less enthusiasm than before. Leonardo breathed in deeply as he tried to stave his emotions and spent a moment collecting his wits. Then silently he trudged to a cabinet to retrieve the box of tea, kettle, and two cups.

He filled the pot with water and set it on the stove. Once the water had boiled, he added the tea leaves and let it thoroughly steep before he strained the dark reddish liquid into the waiting cups. A faint earthy and mildly sweet aroma filled his nostrils. He was certain the red tea was the best choice for them both.

Leo carefully carried the hot cups to the table and set them down side by side in their usual spots. He had no sooner done so when his wife appeared in the kitchen, freshly bathed and clothed. She wore a royal blue short-sleeve knee-length dress, black leggings and the soft silver Chinese ballet slipper shoes he'd gotten her for her birthday last month. Her long damp hair was pinned back on the sides with two silver barrettes.

He felt his heart beat jump as he gazed at her. She was beautiful as ever, but he noted somewhat sadly how those clothes seemed to fit a little looser on her than usually. She had lost more weight. He was thankful she was going to the doctor soon to find out what was wrong and could get her health back.

"Good morning, Mike," Alisa greeted the younger turtle.

"Morning, Pixie," he answered, cheerily, "Feeling better?"

She really didn't mind the nickname. Raphael had started calling her that one day due to her fighting style in a fit of frustrated anger when they were sparring together. It caught on to the rest of the family and was now used mostly in affection.

"A little, yes," she replied, "Thank you."

With a smile, she approached her husband and the table where she saw the cup of tea waiting at her place. He was such a sweetheart. She slid her arms around his neck and he welcomed her to him. It felt so reassuring right now to hold her in his arms.

"You are so good to me," she said, softly.

"I don't think there's anything in the world I wouldn't do for you," he replied, his voice equally as soft.

She could feel her heart nearly melting at his words, but laughed quietly when they heard a faint gagging sound from nearby. She was reluctant to leave his arms, but she had to finish getting ready. April was due to arrive in fifteen minutes.

The two of them sat down at the table then. Alisa gently pulled the cup of tea towards her and cradled it gingerly in her hands, savoring its warmth on her skin. She took a tentative swallow of the steaming red liquid. She'd not had this kind before and the flavor was perhaps a little strange, but she found it to be quite good.

After drinking a little more, she was feeling very comfortable and relaxed. So far, the tea didn't seem to be rebelling on her stomach either and she was grateful for that. It would be a small victory if she could at least make it through one morning without bolting for the bathroom.

Once the tea was gone, she took her empty cup to the sink and then left the kitchen to brush her teeth. She also went upstairs to grab a sweater. When she returned, she found Leonardo in the living room watching the morning news and joined him.

It was how April found the couple upon finally arriving in the lair nearly twenty minutes later. The two lay lounging on the couch and appeared to be completely in paradise. The older woman hated to interrupt the tender moment, but she was already running behind schedule.

"Alisa, are you ready?" she asked.

The question alerted the two to her presence, but they were not surprised by it. They had heard the elevator a few moments earlier.

"Yes, I am," Alisa replied.

The young woman sat up off the couch and rose to her feet. She pulled on her sweater and then kissed her husband goodbye.

"I love you," she told him, softly.

"I love you too," he answered, with a smile, "Be safe; both of you."

The two women walked to the elevator and rode to the warehouse above. After checking the perimeter, they carefully slipped outside the building into the early morning sunlight. While the spring sunshine was slowly warming the air, it was crisp enough Alisa was glad to have brought the sweater. She didn't know anymore these days how her body would react to something that never bothered her before.

April led the younger woman to her van where it was parked at a small grocery store two blocks away. Alisa climbed into the vehicle passenger's side and buckled her seatbelt. The last time she had ridden in this van was when she being taken from the hospital over a year ago.

April settled in the driver's seat and started the van. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove a few miles until they reached a private doctors' office. The van was parked and the two women entered the building.

The red-headed woman approached the receptionist's desk and was given a clipboard to sign in by the older woman sitting behind it. After filling out the information, April handed the clipboard back and was told to have a seat. She motioned for Alisa to sit and then took the chair next to her.

"It'll be a few minutes," she informed her, quietly.

Alisa only nodded her head. She was starting to feel a little nervous now. She really didn't like doctors much, but she had to see one in order to find out what was wrong with her and fix it.

The tension was causing her stomach to cramp and she felt nauseated. If she didn't calm down soon, she would throw up right there in the lobby. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere, particularly on her husband. She could feel his strength within her and his spirit surrounded her. It was as if he was right here with her in the doctor's office and it soothed her.

Suddenly, the door to the examination rooms opened and a nurse appeared with a clipboard.

"Ms. Hamato?" she called.

Alisa stood to her feet and walked towards the door. April followed behind closely. The nurse led them down a short hall and then directed them to a room. Once all three women had entered, the nurse closed the door.

"Ms. Hamato, would you please hop up on that table for me," she instructed, "I'm going to check your vitals."

Alisa obeyed and climbed up on the cushioned bed-like table. The thin sheet of white paper covering crackled as she settled on it. The nurse asked her to open her mouth and she inserted an electronic thermometer. She then wrapped a large black cuff attached to a machine to her right around her forearm. Alisa tried not to wriggle as it painfully squeezed her.

While her blood pressure and temperature was being taken, the doctor entered the room. She was of average height with shoulder-length auburn hair and green eyes. She smiled warmly at the red-headed woman sitting nearby in a chair.

"April, it's so good to see you," she greeted, "You look great."

She then glanced to the petite young woman on the table. The nurse had finished with her vitals and was recording them on a paper file.

"And this must be your friend," she added.

"Thanks, Kate," April replied, "Yes, this is Alisa."

Kate approached the table and held out her hand to the young woman. Alisa grasped it gently and the two shook hands.

"Hi, Alisa," she said, "I'm Dr. Wallace, but you can call me Kate. April has told me you've been very sick the past week."

"Yes, ma'am," Alisa answered, "I thought it would get better, but it seems to have gotten worse. I had to come because I was worried for my health."

Kate listened as she told everything that she was suffering, from the frequent vomiting, especially in the mornings, to the unexplainable tired spells. The doctor noted these in the file the nurse had given her while she also checked her ears, lungs, and listened to her heart. The pattern and symptoms seemed consistent with a possible case of the flu, but there was something else it suggested too. Kate could not rule anything out yet.

"I'd like to run a few tests on you," she replied, once Alisa was finished, "There could be a few different reasons to explain your malady. So we need to first narrow it down."

"The simplest ones are a blood test and a urine test," she continued, "These usually give us a good head start to pinpointing a cause and we go from there."

She opened a cupboard and took out a sterile plastic cup wrapped in plastic. She then gave the cup to Alisa.

"Take this to the bathroom and fill it as much as you can," she instructed, "When you come back, we'll draw some blood."

Alisa wordlessly slid down off the table and walked out of the examination room with the cup to the bathroom conveniently located across the hall. She removed the cup from its plastic covering, which also contained a lid, and did as she was instructed. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she carefully carried the now filled cup back to the room.

The nurse accepted the cup from Alisa when she returned. She had already prepped for taking blood in the meantime. A packet of iodine with cotton swabs, a rubber band, and a brand new needle wrapped in its package laid waiting on a metal tray set on the sink counter.

"Alisa, I need you to hop back on that table for me, please," Dr. Wallace told her, "Melissa will draw us a blood sample from you."

The petite young woman again pulled herself up to the table. This was getting a bit tedious. She was almost impatient to get to the results so she could go home soon, but she knew she had to go through a process of standard procedures first. She learned that much when she was in the hospital.

The nurse, Melissa, smiled as she approached her with an iodine soaked cotton swab and the rubber band. She pushed the sleeve up a little on Alisa's right arm and wrapped the band first around her arm just above the elbow, securing it snugly. She also strapped the cuff to the blood pressure machine over it. Afterwards, she began to swab an area at her elbow where a main vein was located with the cotton swab. She then opened the package containing the needle.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned.

Alisa nodded her head and braced herself for the entry. In one quick fluid motion, the nurse inserted the needle into the vein. It went so smoothly, in fact, that Alisa barely felt any pain at all.

It was over in less than a minute. Melissa promptly removed the needle and discarded it in a locked hazard box mounted to the wall. She then placed the vial of blood with the cup of urine before she changed gloves and washed her hands. Once she put a fresh pair on, she began to take off the cuff and rubber band around Alisa's arm. The band had left a red indention that circled her arm. A band aid was applied over the entry hole in her vein.

"Melissa is now going to take the blood and urine to the lab," Kate spoke up, as the nurse left the room with the precious cargo in hand, "We should have the results of them very shortly."

"While we wait," she continued, "Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Alisa? Your surname, Hamato, is very... unusual. Is it Japanese?"

"Yes, it's my adoptive family's name," Alisa replied, carefully, "They're of Japanese descent."

She really despised lying, but she didn't want Dr. Wallace knowing information than what she was willing to give. It was not any of her business what her name was or where it came from. April may be friends with her and maybe she did get her to swear to secrecy, but Alisa would continue to protect her family as she always did.

"So you're adopted then?" Kate asked, "Do you know what happened to your real parents?"

"They're gone," Alisa said, simply, quietly, "There was a tragic accident."

"Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry," Kate faltered, instantly regretting bringing the subject up, "Really, Alisa. I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

The younger woman gave a wane smile.

"It is not your fault, Dr. Wallace," she assured, "But, please, I wish to talk no more of it."

"Certainly," Kate agreed.

A mildly uncomfortable silence settled over the room then. Dr. Wallace picked up Alisa's file and busied herself studying all her notes and recordings. There was one more question that nagged her, but she wasn't sure if she should ask or not for fear of causing more discomfort. She decided to bite the bullet.

"Alisa, are you involved in a relationship?" she inquired, tentatively.

Alisa was caught off guard at first, but surprise quickly melted into exasperation. Damn, this doctor was nosy.

"I am married, yes," she answered, "Why?"

"Well, I wondered if you and your husband ever thought you would want to have children some day," Kate replied.

Alisa blinked and then gave a nervous laugh.

"I can assure you, Dr. Wallace, it is entirely impossible for us to have children," she stated, "There are certain, ah, inner workings that do not work anymore for him."

She was interrupted as Melissa entered the room carrying a few papers. She handed them to Kate and the doctor proceeded to peruse over them. She tried to hide the smile she could feel creeping on her lips. Her patient was going to be in for a big surprise.

"Alisa, these print-outs are the results to your blood and urine tests," she informed, "And I have just one word to sum it for you; congratulations."

Alisa stared at her if she had lost her mind. What in the hell was she congratulating her for?

"Come again?" she demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant," Kate said, gently, "It seems it wasn't as impossible as you thought after all, unless there's something else."

Sitting in the corner nearby, April's jaw nearly hit the floor at Dr. Wallace's news. Holy _shit_. Leo was going to be a father? By all scientific accounts, none of them should even be able to reproduce. This was nothing short of a miracle.

Alisa could barely think. For a few moments, she sat frozen in shock. It finally registered in her mind that Dr. Wallace was suggesting she'd committed infidelity and anger began to burn hotly in her veins.

"No," she snapped, "The baby is his."

_Breathe._

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, releasing the breath slowly. She continued this exercise until the anger drained away and she began to feel calmer. She soon opened her eyes again and fixed a gentle gaze on the doctor. Kate looked wary and uneasy of her now.

"Forgive me, Dr. Wallace," the young woman apologized, softly, "This is... staggering. We were so sure we could never have children. To actually discover the contrary is absolutely incredible."

She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms over her flat stomach as if cocooning it. A jubilant smile fluttered on her lips and she hugged herself.

"I can't believe there's this precious little life growing inside of me," she whispered.

Kate didn't want to ruin her moment, but she needed to continue the exam and conduct the proper tests on her now it was established she was pregnant.

"There are a few more tests we need to do, Alisa," Kate finally spoke again, "First there's the pelvic exam and the most important one. Then we'll measure your uterus to see how far along you are and last, but not least, is an ultrasound. You'll get to see your baby and listen to its heart beat. We'll also take a picture you can keep to show to your family."

Wait, see the baby and take pictures? That meant the doctor would see too what the baby looked like and this made Alisa feel like she would throw up. There was no telling what features were prominent in this child. If Dr. Wallace saw any trace of abnormality, such as green skin, she was doomed.

"How clearly does the ultrasound show?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well, it's not like those fancy ones, if that's what you mean," Kate answered, "It only shows in grainy black and white."

Alisa almost breathed a sigh of relief. That information alone alleviated her fears. There was no chance then of seeing something out of the ordinary.

"If you want one of those though, there's-" Dr. Wallace tried.

"No, that's okay," Alisa quickly interrupted, "I'll be happy with this one."

"All right then," Kate replied, "You'll need to change out of your clothes into a paper gown for this part of the exam."

She opened a cabinet and retrieved said gown contained in a tiny package. Alisa took off her dress, leggings and underwear and pulled the flimsy gown around her body that Dr. Wallace had ready for her. It felt like sandpaper against her skin and did nothing to warm her. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Now, I need you to lie on your back and just relax," Kate instructed, "You'll have to spread apart your legs and bend your knees. I'll put your feet on the footrests so you'll be more comfortable."

She slid out a panel on both sides of the table large enough to place one's feet on. She then helped to position Alisa's feet on to the rests. Afterwards, she began gathering all the instruments she needed to perform the exam.

The position was awkward, but not uncomfortable for Alisa. Her body was conditioned from ninja training to handle such situations. A healthy sexual life didn't hurt either.

The exam was soon underway and it took in all at least ten minutes. Kate noted everything seemed to be normal. The results of the Pap smear would have to wait a few days or so, but Alisa was in overall good health. She measured her uterus as well and determined she was at ten weeks gestation.

"When you get your clothes back on, we'll go down to the ultrasound room," Kate told her.

Alisa tore the paper gown off and quickly redressed. A moment later, she jumped down from the exam table and walked out of the room. Dr. Wallace and April joined her in the hall shortly. Kate stepped ahead of the two women and led them to another room. While it was set up like a normal exam room, there were a few pieces of heavy medical machinery and equipment specifically designed to detect what was inside the body.

"Alisa, climb up on the table and lie down, please," Kate told her, "You won't need to take off your clothes for this, but I do need you to pull up your dress and push the waistband of your leggings down below your stomach."

The younger woman obediently carried out these instructions as the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine. Kate found a packet of clear gel and squirted it onto her bare belly. Alisa yelped involuntarily as the substance was spread over her skin.

"That's cold!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Wallace apologized, "I forgot to warn you."

Alisa was a little miffed to be shivering again, but that was soon replaced with growing anticipation. She was scared and excited all at once to see her baby; the baby she'd known about only for an hour now. She couldn't wait to get back home and share the news first with Leonardo. He would be so surprised, she knew, but so happy to learn they were having a baby. Something both of them never believed was possible.

Kate held a small instrument in her hand and she pressed it against the gel. She proceeded to move it around her stomach several times. At first, there was only static silence and then came what sounded like tiny, rapidly galloping hoof beats.

"That's your baby's heart beat," she told Alisa, with a broad smile.

Alisa was too awed to speak, but the single tear that rolled down her cheek was enough. Kate counted the beats for a full minute and was satisfied to note the heart rate was normal.

"It sounds strong and healthy too," she added.

"Takes after its daddy then," Alisa chuckled, quietly, finding her voice at last.

Kate smiled and moved the device again. She concentrated on the monitor ahead on the machine as she navigated over her stomach.

"Now, keep watching that little TV, Alisa," she told her, "You'll see the baby shortly."

A few moments later, blurred images, some light and dark, filled the screen. Kate nodded her head, pleased at what she saw. She studied the lighter image surrounding a darkish blob. The amniotic sac was normal and contained the right amount of fluid.

Suddenly, the blob wasn't a blob anymore as it stretched out and revealed to be a tiny being. Alisa could make out five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. It looked human and there seemed to be no visible features that were remotely turtle. The head, however, was a different story. That didn't appear human at all and it scared her.

"Is it normal for the head to look like that?" she asked, a little anxious.

"Oh, yes, it's perfectly normal at this stage," Dr. Wallace assured her, "It won't be more human until later. Don't worry. The baby looks fine. There doesn't seem to be any abnormalities and that's good. We want you to have a healthy pregnancy and baby."

"I'm afraid it's too early to determine its gender," she continued, "But perhaps in two months time, maybe we could take a peek then."

A moment later, the images disappeared and the screen went black as she pulled the device away. She powered the machine down and then began to clean the remaining gel off Alisa's belly.

"And we're all done now," Kate told her, "You can go home and tell your family the wonderful news. I'll get your baby's very first picture ready while you check out at the desk."

Alisa straightened her clothes and stepped down to the floor. She walked out of the room with April not far behind. She followed the red-head back to the front of the clinic to the receptionist's desk.

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting in the van cradling a small black and white photo in her hand as the two women headed to the lair. In her lap rested a bag Dr. Wallace has also given her with a 30 day sample bottle of prenatal vitamins and a list of foods and drinks she could keep down until the morning sickness eased off. She was to try to have a balanced diet, but to eat lightly and frequently through the day.

Dry crackers, toast, or other bland foods such as bananas and rice was to be easiest on her stomach. Tea was fine, as long as it was non-caffeinated. She could also try sucking on frozen fruit juice cubes or lollipops.

"The guys are never going to believe this," April commented, suddenly, startling her from her thoughts, "I still can't believe it myself that Leo's going to be a father. You know that's going to make him so happy."

"I do," Alisa answered, softly, with a smile.

They soon arrived at the little grocery store again. It was mid-morning by now and there were more people around. Once the van was parked, the two women very carefully made their way to the warehouse and slipped inside unnoticed.

When they were safely within the elevator, Alisa began to relax. Her stomach felt queasy, but it wasn't from nausea this time. She was starving and she figured that was a good sign. As soon as she shared her baby news, she was going to find something to eat.

Leonardo was nearly pacing the floor. It had been over two hours since they'd gone. April said doctors' visits did take a while, but something unexpected must have come up or they would have been back sooner.

The elevator arrived then and the two women stepped into the underground dwelling. Alisa immediately headed to the living room and he met her halfway, gathering her into his arms for a hug. She laughed, a beautiful joyous sound, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He was glad to see she was feeling like herself again, but there was something noticeably different about her. She appeared to be glowing from the inside out.

"Well?" he asked, "What did the doctor say?"

He noticed for the first time now the bag she carried. A secretive smile formed on her lips and she kissed him sweetly.

"Let me show you first," she answered, quietly.

She dug into the bag and produced an index card-sized piece of paper, which she gave to him. He frowned, studying the black and white photograph closely in his hand. At one point, he even turned it upside down, but realized that didn't seem right either. Yet, all he could distinguish was a sort of blob-like figure. He couldn't figure it out.

"Okay, what exactly am I looking at here?" he inquired, thoroughly perplexed.

The smile turned into a full-fledged grin. Her emerald eyes sparkled and danced with almost child-like giddiness. In a baffling move, she took his other hand and pressed it gently to her lower abdomen.

"It's your baby, Leo," she said, softly, "_Our_baby. I'm pregnant."

It was as if all of time became frozen in that moment. He was stunned. He almost thought he was dreaming because it was so unbelievable, but he held the proof in that photograph. Now instead of a blob, he began to see a tiny little being with fingers and toes. There was the head near the top and the body captured in mid-stretch.

He'd always known for them to have children was impossible, but here now was this tiny, beautiful miracle. Abruptly, a tear splashed down on his hand. It was quickly followed by another, landing at the edge of the photograph.

He began to sob and laugh at the same time as he pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, while she rested her head on his chest. She gave a contented sigh.

"I knew you'd be happy," she said, quietly.

"How could I not be?" he whispered near her ear, "I... I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"My brothers are going to be uncles," he continued, "Mikey is going to freak when he hears this. Splinter... Splinter will be a grandfather. Do you know how much that's going to mean to him?"

"Yes," she replied, with a smile.

Leo felt like his heart would burst with joy. He could barely contain his excitement. He gently cupped her face in his hand and his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

"What do you say we celebrate?" he suggested, "After we tell the others."

"That's a wonderful idea," she agreed, "But first I'd like something to eat. I'm famished."

He was very pleased to hear this. It meant that her appetite was returning. He would happily make anything she wanted.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Peanut butter and banana on toast sounds great right now," she answered.

He couldn't help raising an eye-ridge at the strange request. The combination sounded like one of Mikey's creations. However, if that's what she really wanted, she could have it or anything else for that matter. He truly had no idea what to expect during her pregnancy, but he was certain he would enjoy every moment of the journey.

End Chapter Two


	4. Reality Check

Reality Check  
Chapter Three

This chapter took a little longer than I wanted because there were times I didn't have the inspiration to write. Also, there were times where I just didn't have the time to write. Finally, I've got it done though. There is slight adult content near the ending, but not enough this time to warrant a rating change. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first sensation he became aware of as he returned to consciousness was pain; searing, heavy and unmerciful. His body was screaming at him in agony. He groaned as he opened his eyes. A wave of nausea swept over him and he had just enough time to weakly roll to his side before he began to retch.

The noise alerted Casey Jones and he hurried from the kitchen to his living room. He was not happy to find the young man puking on his carpet. He gave a disgusted sigh, but decided to cut him a break. After all, he'd just come back from on the brink of death.

"Are you done now or do you need a trashcan?" he asked.

David didn't reply, but Casey fetched the garbage can anyway and set it near him in front of the couch. No sense in making it worse than it already was. He then gathered a broom, dustpan, scrub brush, and bucket he filled with a mixture of cleaning solution and water.

After he swept up what he could, he began to scrub the spot on the carpet with the brush.

"Well, glad to see you're at least alive, ninja boy," Casey said, "We didn't think you were going to make it. You've been out nearly three days."

David turned his head slightly to look at the well muscled man. Why did he save him? For what purpose? To be in the hands of the enemy was far worse than death.

"You should have left me to die," he finally croaked, "I am a disgrace to my clan. I have dishonored my mistress. I am nothing."

"Yeah, well, normally I'd agree with you on that," Casey admitted, "But there's a very good friend of mine I promised to help you. I'd never break my word to her or she'd kick my ass."

He knew Alisa very well would too, pregnant or not. To say he was amused when he learned Leo was going to be a dad was an understatement. Fortunately for him, the blue-masked turtle had taken his jokes in stride.

"And who is she to help me?" David asked, bitterly, "I have no one who should care about me."

Casey paused and gave him an odd glance. What was wrong with this kid? He just hoped his adopted sister was prepared in knowing her brother might have changed in the years she last saw him.

"An old friend of yours or a family member, maybe," he answered, casually, "Look, obviously some one cared enough, so show a little gratitude why don'tcha?"

David gave a scowl and turned his head away again to stare up at the ceiling. Casey left him alone then, having enough of his whining anyhow. He finished scrubbing the carpet to his satisfaction and then put away the supplies.

"I've got a phone call to make, ninja boy," he told him, upon returning, "Just lie still and don't _move_. I don't want you busting your stitches."

David glared at the vigilante as he walked past to the telephone where it resided on the wall in the living room. As soon as he regained enough strength, he was making his escape. Where he would go now that he had been discharged of the Foot, he was not certain, but he would not stay here. He would not stand for this fool.

The older man's voice was low as he talked to the person on the other end. The ninja strained his ears to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. It seemed as if he was updating them on his condition. David frowned as he listened. Who were they to care so much about him that they wanted to know if he was alive or not?

"Alright, Leo," Casey said, "I'll see you both in half an hour."

He then hung up and looked over to his patient.

"You've got visitors coming, ninja boy," he informed, "So when you see the girl who saved you, you should know who she is."

David loathed the nickname the man seemed to have chosen to call him.

"I don't want to see her," he hissed, "I have no wish to know her."

Casey was beginning to get angry. If not for Alisa, he would have already thrown this ninja jerk out the door. He hated the Foot and this ex-member was all the more proof.

"Look, pal, you're starting to get on my nerves," he growled.

"The feeling is mutual," David retorted.

He then laboriously began to sit up and get off the couch to his feet. He found he was clad only in boxer shorts. He gritted his teeth against the sharp, stabbing pains shooting through his shoulders, side, and leg. He grabbed the armrest to balance him before taking shuffling steps.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Casey demanded.

"To the bathroom, if you don't mind," David replied, hotly, "Where is it?"

"Oh," Casey said, less harshly, "Uh, just around the corner to the left past the bedroom."

"Thank you," David answered, curtly.

He then turned around the corner out of sight. It took him fifteen minutes before he returned. It was long enough that Casey started to worry. What if he'd snuck into his bedroom and escaped out the window? The ninja wouldn't get far in his condition, but Casey would have to catch him or he'd be in some trouble for sure with Alisa and Leo.

He was relieved when the young man finally appeared again, slowly hobbling his way back to the couch. David was feeling dizzy now and his legs threatened to collapse from right under him. The small amount of strength he'd managed to summon was gone and he felt drained nearly to the core.

He somehow made it to the couch without falling and eased himself on the worn cushions under the blankets. He stifled a groan as he tried to settle in a comfortable position. It wasn't easy when his body was one massive lump of pain. He didn't know the extent of his injuries beyond what the vigilante had mentioned, but seeing how heavily bandaged he was in the bathroom mirror gave him an idea. He remembered shamefully passing out after Karai had tore into his side.

He closed his eyes with a noiseless sigh. He was lucky in a sense to be alive as in that no one usually survived a formal discharge from the Foot Clan. However, his life now would be radically changed. That luck would run out when they knew he was still alive. He would have to live in hiding and secrecy for the rest of his life or they would make sure the job was finished the next time.

He opened his eyes again in time to see a shadow suddenly fall outside of the living room window. His first instinct was to reach for his weapon, but remembered a split second later he was unarmed and helpless as well. He was in no shape to fight.

The window silently began to slide upwards. Some one was breaking in and that muscle-bound idiot wasn't even concerned. In fact, Casey went to assist the small lithe figure that was coming through.

It was a female dressed in a black ninja _dogi_ and a single katana was strapped to her back. Her hair was pulled into two long ponytails at the back of her head. There was something familiar in her to David, but he was at an angle that he could not get a better look.

Another figure climbed inside a few moments after her. This one was a little taller and stocky. Its build suggested it was big-boned or muscled. He tried to see who it was too, but it was staying closer to the shadows and he could not make out any further features.

"I thought you guys were coming to the door," Casey said, "Leo, what are you doing bringing her in through windows?"

"You know my wife, Casey," Leo stated, matter-of-factly, "And I trust her in she knows what to do to take care of herself."

It was more than what he knew that was certain, but he was quickly learning. He reached an arm around Alisa's waist to place his hand over a small slightly hard bump on her lower abdomen. A smile fluttered across his lips. It was still a fact he was trying to wrap his head around completely, but this made it so much more real for him. Her body was literally changing overnight now as the baby grew.

"I am fine, Casey," she added, "But thank you for your concern."

David nearly fell off the couch when he heard her speak. That voice could only belong to _her_. It was his sister! He was correct in his presumption as she finally moved into the light and began walking towards him.

All this time, he'd been searching for her and those wretched reptiles without a trace. Now irony of ironies she was within his grasp and he wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. He wondered if the person still in the shadows who had come with her was one of the monstrosities.

A bright smile lit up Alisa's face as she approached the couch. She leaned over and gingerly wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders in a hug. The move stunned David for a moment.

"You've finally come home, Davey," she said, softly, using his childhood nickname, "I thought I'd lost you forever too."

The words managed to melt a little of the ice surrounding his heart. When was the last time he actually thought of her fondly as his baby sister and not a target for capture? It had been far too long, he realized.

Still, his mind was trained to perceive her as only the enemy. She was caught off guard when he suddenly pushed her forcefully away. She stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance.

David barely had time to react to the turtle's presence before the thing was nearly on top of him. The young man screamed in terror and tried to scramble off the couch to get away. He watched then as Alisa gently pushed at the creature to step back and stand down.

"Leo, no," she pleaded, "It's okay."

It didn't look happy, but it seemed to listen to her. However, it now sat down cross-legged on the floor near them. It never took its eyes off him. David gave an involuntary shiver, uncomfortable with having it so close. Karai was right; the thing looked like a demon.

Alisa turned back to her brother then.

"I'm sorry, David," she apologized, "Leonardo is protective, but he means no harm. He won't hurt you unless you've given him good reason to."

David finally settled back down on the couch again. Anger was now quickly replacing the fear. He glared at the turtle and it gave one in return.

"That thing is a monster," he spat, "Obviously, you have been able to train it because it obeys you, but how can you trust it that it won't turn on you?"

It hurt to hear anyone talk about her beloved and her family as monsters, but she knew to some people that's what they were.

"My husband is not a monster," she replied, quietly, "And I would prefer you do not speak of him as one. I love Leo and I am happy living with him and his family."

David stared at her with a mixture of horror and shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her _husband_? She loved the creature and claimed to be married to it too?

He was disgusted. Surely the mutant must have brain-washed her. She couldn't possibly willingly love it otherwise.

"You are such a fool, Alisa," he growled, low, "You are blind to the truth. The mutant has only been manipulating you, keeping you away from your true destiny. It knows you will destroy it if you join the Foot Clan, so it lies to you."

Alisa's breathing had grown heavy as the anger boiled through her veins. Her hands trembled as she clenched and unclenched them at her sides. She didn't think, only reacted as she raised the palm of her hand to smack it across his face. David yelped and was stunned into silence.

"What has your precious Foot Clan done for you?" she seethed, "Look where it's gotten you; nowhere. Karai dumped your sorry carcass in a trash-strewn alley and left you for dead. Is that what your Foot Clan has done?"

"What about me, David?" she continued, her voice rising in tempo, "What have they done for me? How about making my life a living hell, murdering mom and dad and using me as a weapon for revenge? Is that what's so wonderful about the Foot?"

She paused a moment then to take a deep breath and try to calm down. David found he had no words to fight back with. Everything she was saying was the truth, whether he wanted to believe it or not. He was not willing to accept that, however. He could not yet face the reality of otherwise.

"Leo saved my life, David," she finally spoke again, her voice softer now, "He was there for me when no one else was and I don't know how I couldn't love him. I don't care if you accept the nature of my relationship to him or not, but you are to give respect to him, and his family, understand?"

He only nodded his head. At this point, it was wiser to keep his mouth shut. His face hurt too much to speak besides. He'd forgotten that for a small girl she could pack quite a wallop.

Alisa sighed then and sank down onto a nearby chair. She suddenly felt very tired. She wanted nothing more now than to go home to bed and sleep. All this stress she was certain was not good for her health or that of the baby.

Leonardo instantly stood to his feet and went over to her. Although he was concerned, he was proud of her for how she handled the situation. It couldn't have been easy for her.

He laid a comforting arm around her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. She gave him a faint smile and leaned her head into his chest.

"I wish to go home now, please," she requested, softly.

"Of course," he agreed.

He'd had enough himself of David for one night. He tolerated the former Foot ninja for Alisa's sake, but the young man put him ill at ease. He seemed unbalanced and not at all in his right mind. However, it most likely attributed to the fact his life within the Clan would have been a constant battle to survive another day.

It was going to be difficult to give just an inkling of trust to the man. David hadn't exactly started off on the right path either for nearly causing Alisa to fall. Leo never really registered the thought to move to the couch. He was just suddenly there, reacting instinctively to protect her and his unborn child.

He wouldn't have hurt him, but scaring him worked efficiently enough. He was certain the young man would not pull another stunt like that again anytime soon. He had acted as if the very devil himself was upon him.

Alisa rose to her feet then, but paused to cast a glance towards the couch. David was turned away now with his back to them. He could feel her eyes on him, but he was doing his best to ignore her as he sulked in silence.

"I'll be coming back in a couple of days," she informed him, "Maybe you'll have changed your attitude by then."

She did not wait for him to reply and walked to the window with Leo following her alongside. They bid Casey goodnight as first the blue-masked turtle slipped outside onto the fire escape. He then helped his wife climb out to join him.

The two made their way down and headed to the armored car waiting parked in the alley. He opened the passenger's side door and she settled in, buckling her seatbelt. He shut the door for her before going around to the driver's side.

He started the truck and began driving in the direction of the abandoned warehouse. She was quiet as they rode home and simply stared out the window. He wanted to pull her in his arms and hold her, but he couldn't at the moment. He felt sad and angry at the same time. He was angry at her brother and sad for her that she had not found the reunion with him she'd been hoping for.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the warehouse. Leo reset the alarms and then the couple entered the elevator. Here, he was now able to bring her close to him and wrap his arms around her. She melted in his embrace and buried her face in his neck. She breathed deeply, swallowing against the lump that had formed in her throat.

He ran his fingers gently through her hair. He then rested his head on hers.

"Get changed for bed and I'll make you a cup of tea," he said, softly, "It'll calm your nerves and help you sleep."

He felt her head nod against him. He cuddled her a little tighter and tenderly kissed her cheek. The elevator doors parted open a moment later and they stepped inside the lair. She headed for the stairs to their room as he ventured into the kitchen to start the tea.

He was surprised to find his brothers there sitting at the table. They were waiting for him and Alisa to return. Being more than just a little curious about her brother, they wanted to know how their visit had been. All three looked up simultaneously when he entered the room.

Leo smiled faintly in greeting before going to a cupboard and taking out two cups, tea bags, and the teapot. No one spoke a word for a few moments as he began to prepare the tea.

"So?" Raphael finally prompted, impatiently, "How'd it go?"

Leo turned around and shook his head solemnly.

"Not so good," he replied, grimly.

"What happened?" Donatello asked, concerned.

Leo explained what took place at Casey's apartment. He noted the worry on their faces, but particularly the anger that was growing in Raph. For once, he shared his hot-headed brother's sentiments.

"Fuckin' Foot ninja," Raph snapped, "I should've been there. I would've pounded some sense into him."

He punched a fist into his palm to emphasize his point.

"Raph, keep it down," Leo warned, quietly, "She'll hear you."

"Well, it makes me mad he'd do that to her," Raph growled, but his voice lower now, "Damn son of a bitch don't know how lucky he is she's his sister."

"I know, Raph, I know," Leo sighed, "Believe me, I want to do something, but it's not for us to get involved with. Alisa will settle things with her brother eventually."

"Is she going to be okay?" Michelangelo spoke up at last, worriedly.

"She's going to be fine, Mikey," Leo assured him, with a smile, "She just needs to rest."

"All that stress is not good for the baby," Don pointed out.

Ever since he learned his sister-in-law was expecting, he'd been studying every pregnancy book he could get his hands on. He was also learning the role of a midwife. A hospital delivery was out of the question, so he would have to know how to be able to deliver his brother's child here at home. All in all, he found the entire process fascinating.

"She knows, Don," Leo acknowledged, "She's been doing what's best for her and the baby."

"Alisa's going to be a great mom," Mikey asserted.

"Thanks, Mikey," the young woman's voice was heard suddenly, "I hope so."

Smiling, Alisa walked into the kitchen then. She was dressed in a long blue nightgown with a matching robe and slippers on her feet. Her long blonde-dark brown hair hung freely down her back now, framing her pretty face.

It wasn't hard for her to figure out why they were all gathered here and it touched her tremendously. They were a tight well knit family unit and she was so lucky she was a part of it. Mikey, Raph and Donny were the best brothers she ever had. More so, she reflected sadly, than her own blood brother had been.

Leo finished pouring the hot tea into the two waiting cups and carefully carried them to the table to set at the two empty places. He then moved towards his wife and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her close. The bump was too small yet to detect underneath the loose clothing, but he instinctively rested his hand over the slight swelling of her stomach.

"You will be a wonderful mother," he said, softly, as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck.

She curled her fingers in his on her belly and gave a contented sigh. His quiet, unwavering strength was always an anchor for her and the calm in a storm. The bitterness in her left from her brother had faded and she was certain the night could end on a happier note.

"You'll be such a good father," she murmured.

The others quietly slipped out of the room to give the couple privacy. The two finally parted and sat down to drink the tea. Afterwards, they made their way upstairs to their room.

The bedcovers rustled quietly as Alisa climbed in bed. She sleepily watched Leo as he took off what little he wore and then joined her a moment later. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

He pressed his lips to hers and tenderly kissed her. The gentle touch of his fingers on her cheek sent shivers through her body. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so tired anymore. Her body had become so much more sensitive with her pregnancy. Her hormones were at an elevated level and she found she was reacting more strongly to him.

Silently, she urged him to continue. He was a little surprised, but he gladly complied with her wishes. Slowly, he began to work her to a crescendo, but his own desire was mounting quickly. Her enraptured little cries, moans and pants were driving him nearly crazy. Her nightgown soon found its way to the floor, as did her panties.

She was building him into a fervor pitch as well. In her near seeming insatiableness, she was eager to feel him inside of her. Finally, his fully erect penis slipped free of its now too small confines. He settled her on top of him and a tremor of ecstasy ran through her as he penetrated her. She pushed her pelvis further down to slide him in as deeply as it was comfortable.

She rocked her hips in time with his as he began his thrusts. They were slow and rhythmic at first, but gradually became faster and harder. Their world was fire and light, the explosion of a supernova. It flowed over them like molten lava, burning hot with passion.

They collapsed in each other's arms and lay still, silent but for their heavy breathing. Exhausted, they descended together into a sweet oblivion.

End Chapter Three


	5. Illusions

Illusions  
Chapter Four

I don't think a month and a half between chapters is too bad, yes? I would have probably updated sooner, but real life intervened. I was sick through most of April with first the flu and then allergies. I finally managed to finish the chapter, so that is what's important. Those of you who like sweet and cute will particularly enjoy the middle half of this chapter.

As always, please enjoy and reviews are appreciated. ^^

* * *

It was hard piecing his life back together again. Because he could never return to his old life, David was forced to build a new one. He resisted for as along as he could, but eventually he realized he had to move on. The Foot Clan was now just a memory.

In the weeks that followed, he made a full recovery of his injuries. Though, he would have to live with the scars for the rest of his life. As much as he wanted to leave the home of his warden, Casey Jones, he knew he had nowhere else to go, so he continued to stay.

David asked his sister for forgiveness and began to forge a new relationship with her. He also learned to develop a grudging respect for the mutant turtles. However, he was never fully comfortable in their presence, especially the one with the blue mask she called her husband.

Alisa came often to visit, but only at night, and the turtle would always accompany her. Leonardo, as she called him, would give them their space, but he was almost never far away either. David was more disturbed by his quiet detached way towards him than that of the one in the red mask's loud and rough attitude. The other two, one in purple and one in orange, seemed indifferent, but they were friendly.

There was something else too which David still found hard to swallow. Despite the fact he had had months now to cope with the knowledge. She waited weeks to tell him, until she could no longer hide it. By then, he was beginning to suspect.

However, no amount of preparation could brace him for when she finally revealed to him she was pregnant with the turtle's offspring. He was left utterly speechless, a reaction that gave her a little relief. Alisa had been very nervous to talk about it to him even with the assurance Leo was only feet away from the living room in the kitchen. She'd made the decision to hold off the news until her brother was more adjusted, but there was a small fear he still might respond explosively.

Only silence reigned for the longest time that night. So long, in fact, Leonardo felt compelled to check on them at one point to make sure everything was okay. He too was a little on edge predicting what David might say or do. Though, the young man was trying hard now to improve himself and being on good terms with his sister. He did admire that about him.

At long last, David found his voice.

"A baby, huh?" he said, quietly, "So I guess that makes me an uncle then?"

Alisa felt a huge wave of relief wash over her and a weight lifted from her soul. She smiled broadly.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "It does."

He'd only nodded then. She didn't expect him to say much, but what he had was enough. She was proud of him. Shortly afterwards, she and Leo went home because she was feeling tired.

David had a lot to think about that night. Even after the initial shock, it took him a long while to fully grasp the reality. He had no idea the mutants could breed with humans. He was certain Karai hadn't either or her desire to capture Alisa would have become ten-fold.

He drew out a long sigh then and stretched out to lie on the couch that had been his bed for so long. Every now and then, he wondered if he would go back to the Foot if he were given the chance. Once he was so sure he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but now he wasn't anymore.

He didn't want to lose his sister again or to throw away the trust he'd earned. Those turtles wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive if he did anything to betray them. Alisa and Leonardo would not be coming tonight. She wasn't feeling well, but they had talked briefly on the phone. It was just as well as he was not feeling up to company either.

David then rolled over with his back turned to the window to go to sleep. In doing so, he failed to notice the figure, black as the night itself, lurking outside on the fire escape.

* * *

All day long she'd been absolutely miserable. At nearly six months, Alisa was discovering the other unpleasant side effects of pregnancy. She was too hot, her back hurt and so did her feet, which were swollen slightly. Donatello had said it was fluid retention and perfectly normal, but cautioned to monitor it closely. It actually helped to move rather than to sit still.

Poor Leonardo was doing his best to keep her comfortable. He set up a portable fan, brought her ice water, and gave her a full body massage in bed. The Japanese cherry blossom scented oil he rubbed into her skin felt wonderful and relaxed her.

She sighed contentedly, giggling a little as his hands began to caress her round burgeoning belly and tickled the sensitive skin. He loved to stroke it, kiss it and trace around its every curve. Sometimes Leo would rest his head on her tummy, usually when they were lying in bed, and speak softly to it. There was no question he loved this child with everything he had.

Her stomach was also feeling strange lately. For a week, she'd been noticing sensations akin to fluttering butterflies or bubbles popping. However, she dismissed it as simply gas from eating so much. She never had a really big appetite before, but with this baby now she always seemed to be hungry. At times she could even outpace Michelangelo.

She began to feel those sensations again as Leo massaged her stomach, but stronger this time. A strange expression crossed over his face and he paused.

"Did… did you feel that?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I did," she breathed, her heart beat beginning to quicken, "Right here. Do what you were doing before."

She guided his hand to near the side of her belly where he was rubbing. He continued to caress her tummy and there was no mistaking what he felt beneath his hand a few moments later. Looking into his wife's misty eyes, she knew it too.

"The baby moved," she whispered, "Leo, she's moving."

"She?" he repeated, raising an eye-ridge as an amused smile formed on his lips.

They hadn't discussed gender yet. It'd so far been an unspoken sentiment shared between them that it didn't really matter if it was a boy or a girl. So it surprised now him a little Alisa was actually specifying it as a girl.

"Mother's intuition?" she guessed, returning the smile, "I don't know. I've just been feeling lately like it's going to be a girl."

"What happens if it's a boy?" he asked, teasing her a little.

Leo began stroking her swollen belly again. He brushed his thumb gently around her naval which had been popped outwards. She felt a wriggling motion now in her stomach, like the baby was turning a somersault.

"Either way, I'm not going to be disappointed," she replied, softly.

He smiled and then reached to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Neither was he. Whether he had a son or a daughter, it mattered not which. However, if it was a girl, he was certain she would be like a tiny version of her mother and that thought made him smile even more.

He finished giving her massage and then she got dressed for an early turn in to bed. It wasn't quite 9 yet, but she was so sleepy now she could barely keep her eyes open. She'd been literally melted under his hands. She always said he had a magic touch, much to his amusement.

Alisa stayed awake long enough, however, to call her brother to inform him they would not be coming tonight. She chatted briefly before she was yawning too much to be coherent and slurring her words. At that point, David told her to get off the phone and go to sleep.

Leo was having similar thoughts when she finally hung up. She lay down then, forgetting the phone was still in her hand. She was instantly asleep upon her head meeting the pillows.

He smiled and gently extracted the shell cell from her loose fingers, setting it on the nightstand. He gave her cheek a soft kiss and pulled the covers over her more, tucking them in around her a little. He would join her later after he went on patrol with his brothers.

He slipped the scabbard holding his katanas over his head and adjusted the strap. He worried a little more these days going out. Coming home alive every night or not seriously injured was crucial to him than it had ever been before. Not only for the woman he loved, but for the precious life she carried growing in her womb; their baby. Becoming a father was once thought an impossible dream, but now he would make certain that his child did not grow up without him.

Quietly, he made his way out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. He then headed downstairs to round up his brothers.

* * *

He couldn't have been asleep for very long when an alert of warning in his subconscious suddenly snapped him awake. David could sense a presence nearby, at the window, and he knew it was not the vigilante. There was an intruder in the apartment.

He lay motionless, continuing to breathe slowly and evenly as if still asleep. Though no longer a Foot ninja, he had not forgotten his training. He would dispose of this punk before he even knew what hit him.

The intruder flowed with the darkness and blended in the shadows. There was no sound, no rustle of cloth David could detect to give him away. For a moment, he was uncertain whether to attack. It was obvious now this was no amateur he was dealing with.

In a blink of an eye, he sprang from the couch and tackled the man to the floor. They wrestled briefly before the other man kicked him off of him. David instinctively tucked into a roll and then jumped to his feet with the momentum.

The two men squared off and this time the other attacked first. David quickly blocked a dragon punch and parried it with a back-fist strike. It vaguely surprised him to note this guy was using ninjitsu to fight. They were also matched move for move, nearly equal in skill.

It all happened too fast and suddenly he found himself flat on the floor with a tanto to his throat. The short blade glinted off the dim light coming in through the window.

"You have grown soft, David," the man hissed softly with a slight Japanese accent.

David's eyes grew wide as he stared at the black figure. He knew that voice. The Foot ninja withdrew the blade and tucked it in the sheath at his belt. He then helped his comrade to his feet.

"Takeshi," he finally gasped, "What… what are you doing here?"

He was nervous and for very good reason. He could not be seen talking with a member of the Foot Clan. It would ruin everything for him he'd work hard to get.

"I have come to deliver a message to you," Takeshi answered, "You are to proceed to Phase Two."

"Phase Two?" David, repeated, completely befuddled, "What are you talking about? What the hell is Phase Two?"

"Karai said you would not understand," Takeshi replied, "Phase Two is the next step in her plan. She said you were to get close enough to your sister and the turtles for them to trust you. Now you are to find out where they are hiding so we can lead a full assault on them. That is Phase Two."

David was shocked into silence for a few moments. This was news to him. All this time, he'd been some sort of pawn in Karai's twisted plans? It meant he really had not been kicked out of the Foot Clan after all. She had only made it appear as so.

"I-I thought I had been banished," he spoke at last, "She punished me and then left me to die in some trash-strewn alley."

"You were not intended to be killed," Takeshi corrected, "You were taken to that alley specifically because we knew they would find you there. We had several sentries posted near their location that night."

"I think I neglected to read that memo when she was gutting me," David muttered, sourly.

"She had to make you, and your sister and the turtles, think you had been given a dishonorable discharge or her plan would not have worked," Takeshi explained.

Oh, it worked all right. A little too well, in fact. What was Karai thinking on this one? Did she expect David to be so miserable he would jump for joy to come back? Apparently she had, but she probably never counted on him to develop a real caring relationship with his sister. Alisa had melted the ice around his heart and he found he could still feel emotion after all. Could he now so easily betray her?

"I don't know if I can do that, Takeshi," he said, his voice low.

The Foot ninja frowned.

"I am not sure you have a choice, my friend," he replied, "Karai does not take kindly to betrayal or the Foot. We will kill you."

"So will the turtles," David retorted.

"You are afraid of the _kappa_?" Takeshi asked, mirthfully.

"No!" David snapped, "I am not afraid of them, but if I harmed my sister in any way, they would not hesitate to destroy me."

"By the time they find out, it will be too late," Takeshi countered, "They will all be dead, and you and your sister will be safe in the Foot Clan."

He paused abruptly then as if listening to something.

"The sentries have reported in the turtles are nearby," he stated, after a moment, "They are within half a mile of here. I must leave. Your mission must not be compromised by my presence."

Takeshi headed for the window. Before he slipped out of the apartment, however, he turned to his comrade to speak to him a last time.

"Karai will require an answer," he told him, "What is your decision?"

"I-I…" David faltered.

"Please choose wisely, my friend," Takeshi implored, "I do not wish to spill your blood on my hands."

David closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. No matter what, he was screwed, but he was more afraid of the Foot Clan's leader than he was of the turtles. He finally opened his eyes again and looked squarely at the ninja.

"All right, I'll do it," he replied.

Takeshi lifted his mask enough to flash him a triumphant grin and then he was gone, vanishing in the night. David closed the window after him. He sighed deeply and let his forehead rest against the glass.

He had just betrayed his sister. He had broken her trust in him, but she would not know that until she was captured and the turtles were dead. He had also betrayed an innocent, the unborn baby she carried. Would Karai destroy the child later too knowing who its father was?

David dropped his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

End Chapter Four


	6. Insult to Injury

Finally, a new chapter. It took me a while to finish. Between a summer full of stress trying to buy a house that I eventually gave up on because I couldn't get my loan and a vacation to Disney World, I just didn't have any inspiration or time. I am still writing this story, but it's a lot more difficult than I anticipated. I hope that you all haven't given up on me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Insult to Injury  
Chapter Five

_She gazed around the room she was standing in. It looked like the foyer of the lair, but it was nearly completely destroyed. Piles of rubble were what remained of the once majestic underground dwelling that was her home._

_There was a strong sense of pain and loss. Alisa felt it tear her heart and rip through her soul. She realized she was alone. Where was Leonardo? Where was her family?_

"_Gone, all gone," harsh whispers surrounded her._

_They began to laugh demonically. She heard them as first the Shredder and then as Karai. Suddenly, her brother appeared, but he was dressed in his old Foot uniform. Shock reverberated through her. _

"_David?" she asked, "What…?" _

"_I'm sorry," he only said.  
_

_She found herself now behind bars and the sound of a prison door slamming shut. There was another sound also, the wail of an infant fading into the background. _

With a startled cry, she awoke and bolted upright. For a few moments, she sat staring in the semi-darkness breathing heavily, slowly regaining her bearings. Although conscious thought had not yet formed, her instincts told her she was safe.

She sighed and her hands automatically went to her swollen belly. Feeling the movement of her baby beneath her fingertips helped to assure her. It was only a dream. No, more like a nightmare, but still just a dream.

She reached to seek another comfort on the other side of the bed, but grasped at only cold sheets and empty space. Surprised, she was instantly more awake. She turned to glance at the clock on the nightstand. Its glowing green numbers read just after midnight.

Shouldn't they have been home by now? Leo would be in bed usually at this time. Remembering the dream, worry began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She was certain he and his brothers were okay, but that little bit of fear remained.

Knowing she would never get back to sleep now, she decided to head downstairs to make some tea. Maybe it would help to calm her nerves. She pushed aside the covers and stood up carefully to adjust her weight settling on her pelvis. One time, she got to her feet too quickly, not counting the momentum of the extra weight of the baby she was carrying, and nearly fell down forward. Of course, Leo had caught her. Since then, she'd been very cautious when getting up from sitting.

The swelling in her feet earlier was gone now and she was glad of that. She slid them into her slippers and grabbed her robe to ward off the early autumn chill. She could still tie it close around her, but she would not be able to much longer for she was running out of belt.

She padded out of the room and slowly made her way down to the main level. Navigating the stairs became more and more awkward as her pregnancy progressed. Soon it could be too cumbersome for her to climb up and down them. She was beginning to wonder what they were going to do.

She began to walk towards the kitchen then. The lair was so dark and so quiet it almost surprised her to see light streaming from the room as she drew closer. Maybe the turtles were home after all?

The scent of hot herbal spices filled her nostrils when she entered. It was not them she found, however, but Splinter. He sat at the table with a steaming cup of tea. There was another full cup sitting across from him, waiting. It was like he knew she would be here and what she wanted.

The rat smiled as he saw the young woman. She looked understandably a little bewildered.

"Please, sit, my daughter," he bade her, "Your tea will get cold."

Alisa finally moved and eased herself in the chair opposite of him. She smiled and took a careful sip of the liquid. Its soothing warmth immediately chased away the lingering chill in her body.

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she said, softly, "But I seemed to have awakened you. I am sorry."

"You did not," he assured, "I could not sleep and came to make some tea. I sensed your distress around the same time and knew you would not be long behind."

He regarded her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. She was quiet a few moments, shifting the cup between her fingers carefully. She was reluctant to drag up the memories of the dream again when she was just beginning to feel better. However, maybe it would help to talk to him about it.

"I had a dream," she finally said, "Or more like a nightmare."

She proceeded to tell Splinter the whole story. The rat listened closely, his brow furrowing in deep thought. Alisa had been happy to have her brother in her life again. Now to suddenly have these fears of a betrayal manifest in her dreams was not to say the least a little discerning.

"I can see why you are troubled, my daughter," Splinter remarked, once she had finished, "And to awaken to an empty bed after. You are worried for Leonardo and his brothers."

"Yes, I am," she replied, softly, "It is long past the time they should have been home. I… I hope they haven't run into the Foot."

She could no longer go to their aid in a fight. It is what made her feel the most anxious. As if reading her thoughts, Splinter reached to place a thin bony hand on hers.

"They will return safely," he assured.

A small smiled graced her rosy lips.

"I know," she said, "But I'll feel better when I see them."

"Yes," he agreed.

The two fell silent then. Alisa drank more of her tea. She was starting to feel a little sleepy again from its effects.

"Please, tell me a little of your visits with him," Splinter suggested, after a few moments, "Leonardo barely talks about them to me."

"I am not surprised," she answered, quietly, "Leo… He tolerates David, but he doesn't like him. I don't think he trusts him. He won't tell me that of course."

No, he would not. Splinter was well aware of that fact. He did not wish to upset her. His son had only recently confided to him he would never truly be relaxed around the former Foot ninja. Leonardo was terribly afraid his inability to fully trust the boy could someday hurt his and his wife's relationship.

"I know he is trying," she continued, "He is trying very, very hard for me. I realize it's impossible to reverse the damage the Foot has caused to this family, but he does at least respect David and my relationship to him."

"Leonardo loves you very much, my daughter," Splinter said, gently, "He will, as they say, go to the ends of the Earth and back."

Alisa's vision began to blur slightly. She could only nod her head in response as she found herself unable to speak. There was suddenly a noise out in the main lair. It was the door to the sewer entrance opening.

"Master Splinter?" Raphael's voice called out, "You awake?"

He sounded a little anxious. The red-masked turtle's head appeared in the kitchen doorway. Raph started when he discovered Alisa in the room. He didn't expect to see her. The odd look he gave her bewildered her, as if he couldn't quite meet her gaze.

"_Sensei_, you gotta come quick," he urged the rat then.

"What is it, my son?" Splinter asked.

"We… we ran into the Foot," Raph explained, "About half a mile north from Casey's. There was a whole swarm of them."

He paused and stole another quick glance at his sister-in-law. The color had drained from her face and she was pale as a ghost. He didn't want to tell her, but she'd know soon enough anyway.

"Fearless took a hit while he was covering Don," he continued, "His leg got cut up pretty bad, but Donny says they missed anything important. He asked if you would help with the stitching, _Sensei_."

"Yes, of course," Splinter agreed.

"I'm coming with you," Alisa spoke again, at long last.

Her voice was quiet, but it was strong and firm. It was a tone no one could argue with or dare to try. She and the rat proceeded then to follow the turtle to the infirmary.

Leonardo sat on the infirmary bed with his right leg propped up in a chair. A towel was wrapped tightly around it as a tourniquet. He looked up as the small group trooped in. He stared in surprise for a moment as he caught sight of the young woman coming towards him.

"Oh, Raph," he groaned, "I told you not to wake her up just yet."

"Well, it's a little late for that, Fearless," Raph retorted, "She was already up with Splinter. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," Leo conceded, "It's all right."

He welcomed Alisa into his arms as she sat on the bed beside him. She snuggled in his embrace, holding on to him a little more tightly than she usually did. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, I'm okay," he assured, softly, "It's just a nick."

"That 'nick' is going to take no less than a hundred stitches," Don stated, "If it weren't for me…"

"Donny, don't," Leo interjected, "We've already been over this. You can't blame yourself."

"I know," Don sighed, "I know, but I still feel a little guilty. And I probably said it about a dozen times now, but thanks again for saving my shell."

"Anytime, bro," Leo smiled.

Donatello finished his preparations to clean and treat the blue-masked turtle's leg. He removed the towel then and every one in the room grimaced as a long deep bloody gash was revealed. It ran from his outer thigh to nearly his knee.

"Oh, Leo," Alisa inhaled, sharply, "This is awful."

"Okay, maybe it's a little worse than I thought," Leo admitted, blanching.

"What I want to know is what those Foot goons were doing that close to Casey's," Raph wondered aloud, "It can't be anything good."

"No, I don't like it either," Leo concurred, solemnly.

He gasped suddenly in pain and involuntarily jerked his leg as Don began to clean the gash. The disinfectant was like millions of knives stabbing in him. He gritted his teeth with enough force that he thought he would break one or two.

"You're going to have to hold still, Leo," Donny instructed.

He continued to wash the blood off with the disinfectant-soaked washcloth. Leo attempted to sit as motionless as possible, but it wasn't easy. He had to really steel himself against the urge to pull away. This was complete and utter torture.

He felt Alisa take his hand in hers then and squeeze it softly. He smiled at her comforting gesture and lifted her hand to gently kiss her fingers. The smile was quickly replaced with a grimace, however.

The stabbing sensation was developing now into a horrible burning. His whole leg was on fire. The pain was excruciating. He fought to hold back tears, but he was unable to stop the cry that escaped his throat.

"_Kuso!_" he exclaimed, "Aahh! Don, are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Donatello replied, flatly, "But if I give you an anesthetic now, we run the risk of it wearing off too soon. I can't give you another dose later and trust me, you'll want it more then when you're trying to sleep."

Leonardo knew he was right. He would have to bear the pain just a little longer. He felt the grip on his fingers tighten in reassurance as her strength began to fill him. He could feel her very essence inside his mind and heart, warm and comforting. He was reminded he was never alone.

Alisa hated to see him in so much misery. Her powers did not have the ability to heal, so she did the one thing she could to help. Her efforts were rewarded when he gently pressed the side of his head against hers and whispered "I love you" sweetly in her ear.

"You don't think it had anything to do with Alisa's brother, do you?" Raph spoke again, attempting to distract him from the pain.

Leo was floored by the question. The thought had crossed his mind, which made him feel guilty for it, but he was surprised his brother would actually voice it aloud. No less in front of the young woman. It was an insensitive move.

He glanced to his wife and found her devoid of expression, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. Rather than anger, however, there was a sad resignation. She knew Raphael made no secret he did not like David, but after her dream earlier, it was hitting a little too close to home.

"Now is not the time to discuss it, Raph," he replied, his tone low in warning.

Leo looked angry and the red-masked turtle noticed the stares of disbelief from the others as well. Now too late, Raph realized what he said had sounded like and wanted to kick his self. He'd really put his foot in his mouth this time.

"Aw, damn," he swore, "Alisa, I-I'm sorry."

She gave him a thin weak smile.

"It's okay, Raph," she replied, softly, "I know."

No one spoke after that. Donny finally finished cleaning Leo's leg and prepared to stitch the wound closed. It was slow and meticulous work. The injury was so large he had to take great care to ensure there were no gaps. Any less than perfect and it would leave an ugly jagged scar when it healed. Splinter helped to push together the flesh to hold it in place.

Nearly two hours and two hundred stitches later, Don tied off the final knot and cut the end of the thread. It had taken all of his concentration, but there would be little to no scarring when the leg healed. He placed the needle in a plastic hazard box to be sterilized later and wiped his hands with another clean cloth soaked with disinfectant. He then prepared a dosage of anesthesia.

Those two hours had felt like an eternity to Leonardo. He was in complete and utter agony. He was nothing short of relieved when Don finally gave him a shot in the hip with the anesthetic. Afterwards, the purple-masked turtle wrapped gauze and bandages around his leg that spanned to nearly up his hip to down past his knee.

"Well, that takes care of it then," Don sighed, "The anesthetic will kick in soon and you should be able to sleep pain free for at least a few hours. In the morning, I'll see what else I can do for it."

"But now we must all sleep," Splinter advised, "It has been a long night."

He was right. They were all worn out at this point. The thought of bed was a welcome one.

"Raphael, please help Leonardo to his room," he added.

Raph helped his older brother ease down off the bed and to put most of his weight on his left leg. He supported his right leg and side like a crutch. Slowly, they then began to make their way out of the infirmary. Alisa quickly followed to walk on the other side of her husband.

Getting up the stairs was a challenge. Raph had to half carry the blue-masked turtle as he could not bend that leg. It took a few long painstaking minutes, but they finally reached the second floor. At this point, Leo was feeling a little humiliated by it all.

The two turtles entered the bedroom then where Alisa was waiting for them. She had gone ahead to straighten the covers and overall make it easier for her husband to get into bed. Luckily, she already slept on his left and would not have to worry of switching sides.

Still with the aide of his brother, Leo hobbled over to his side of the bed. He stripped of his remaining gear and Alisa put it away. He was able to get in the bed mostly himself, but had to have Raph lift his injured leg in and position it. A pillow was propped underneath and his wife pulled the covers up over him.

"If you guys need anything just give a yell," Raph told them.

"Thanks, bro," Leo replied, "I think we'll be okay. You should go on to bed."

"Still giving orders even when you're flat on your back," Raph groused, but he was smiling.

He would never admit it, but he'd been scared when the blue-masked turtle was hit. That Foot's sword nearly skewered his leg. He was still angry over the ambush. Their location was too suspicious to dismiss it as random.

He continued to believe there was a connection somewhere with Alisa's brother. His only regret was mistakenly revealing those thoughts to her. He just hoped she would forgive him.

"Goodnight, Raph," Leo chuckled.

"Goodnight," Raph bade.

He turned to leave, but abruptly felt something tap his shoulder. He looked back to find his sister-in-law.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?" he answered, a little hesitantly.

"It's okay," she simply said, softly, and then kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, little brother."

He was momentarily stunned. Damn, she could melt the polar ice caps. Leonardo was the luckiest turtle alive to have her. Raph felt then just a little envious of his big brother.

"Goodnight, Pixie," he finally returned, gently mussing her hair.

A moment later, he walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Alisa walked around to her side of the bed then and climbed in. Leo held out his arm to her and she snuggled in under him carefully. She sighed as she rested her head on his plastron. He ran his hand through her silken hair and gently kissed her temple.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

"I should be asking you that," she replied, a trace of a smile on her lips.

"I'm all right," he assured, "I'm not in as much pain anymore so I think the anesthesia is starting to work."

"Good," she answered, simply, satisfied.

Silence fell over them, but Leonardo sensed something was not quite right still. He could feel her spirit was troubled in some way; unsettled. He didn't like it. Maybe she was still a little upset with Raph even though she forgave him.

"I'm sorry what Raphael said tonight," he said, quietly, "He should have known better."

"It wasn't his fault," she murmured, "Not entirely."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, curiously.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed deeply and he felt it reverberate through his own body. She then seemed to shiver and hugged him a little tighter.

"Alisa, _itoshii_, what's wrong?" he insisted, worried now.

Something had her spooked. Enough apparently that it made her hold him like he would suddenly vanish into thin air. She did this before in the infirmary, but he had taken as she was worried about him being injured. Now he realized there was a deeper meaning behind her actions.

"Right before I awoke to find you still gone, I had a dream; a nightmare," she finally confessed, softly, "About David."

It was a little easier this time to recount the details of her dream to him than she had for Splinter. Maybe for the fact Leonardo was now home, alive and mostly well. In the warmth of his loving embrace and strong quiet presence, all the shadows seemed to fade away.

"Then when I awakened to find I was alone, I was afraid," she said, "I am glad Master Splinter was up and was there to talk to me. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't helped to calm me, especially after Raph told us you were hurt. I…"

Her voice trailed off abruptly and she drew in a shuddering breath. She wiped away quickly at the tears in her eyes. Leo cuddled her close and nuzzled in her hair.

"It's okay," he soothed, "I'm okay; we're all okay."

"I-I know," she faltered, "I know. It's these damn hormones. I'm overreacting."

"You're not," he assured, "Your fear was justified. After a dream like that, I think I'd be worried too."

He was worried. She was picking up on his mistrust of her brother and he hadn't wanted that to happen. He had tried very hard to suppress those feelings around her, but how long did he really think he could hide them before she found out? He felt so guilty because in a sense he had failed her. He was nearly terrified of the possibility it could hurt their marriage.

"Alisa, I…" he started.

"Leonardo, you don't have to say a word," she interrupted, her voice quiet, "I've known for quite some time. It doesn't matter now."

"But I'm wrong for it," he persisted.

His arguments died in his throat as her lips pressed to his and she kissed him deeply. It was only a moment before he responded in kind. Love and warmth instantly flooded through him, flushing away the tension and regret.

"I mean it, we'll talk about it later," she breathed, softly, "Now sleep."

A small smile crossed his lips and he hugged her closer to him. She settled her head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh, closing her eyes. He reached to turn off the bedside lamp and then closed his own eyes. They were both soon sleeping peacefully.

End Chapter Five


	7. Kaleidoscope

I am still alive. Please don't worry. I know it has taken nearly a year to write this chapter, but things have been a little crazy in the last nine months.

I did eventually end up finding and buying a house. I've been moved in since December. I've been learning how to manage a household and budgeting. Not easy, but it's leveling out. I've been working long hours and have had little time or energy to write. This chapter was a difficult chapter to write in general, but it is now finished and I hope you will enjoy it for those who may still be out there. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Kaleidoscope  
Chapter Six

The young man paced restlessly across the floor like a caged animal. Yet he moved silently so as not to disturb his "roommate" in the next room. David did not desire to awaken the vigilante, who was snoring loud enough he was certain he wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway.

_At least he's getting to sleep_, he thought, bitterly.

There was no sleep to be had for him tonight. After tossing and turning on the worn couch for what felt like hours, David nearly flipped the piece of furniture over in a rage. He was angry; at Karai, at Takeshi, at himself.

He was an imbecile; a _baka_. His whole life he had spent making one wrong decision after another and often reaped what he sown. So why was it that he never learned from his mistakes? Why did he continue to always follow the same path?

He didn't have an answer for that. Just like that he never had an answer for joining the Foot Clan and destroying his family in their name. It wasn't like he was getting revenge on them or anything. He actually didn't have bad home life at all. In fact, it was a pretty good one, but he never felt like he really belonged.

He started hanging out with the wrong crowds to find where he fit in and it eventually led him to Oroku Saki. The man could charm rust off steel and David believed in his every word. And for a while, he felt at home within the Clan and training to be a ninja. He was secretly sneaking out of the house late at night.

That is until his annoying little sister went and ruined it all for him. She never would have seen him practicing his martial arts had he made sure his bedroom door was closed completely. As it was, it had not been and she noticed while passing by. It was an understatement to say he'd been surprised when Alisa walked in on him.

"_What are you doing?"_ _she chirped._

"_Exercising," he retorted, "Now beat it."_

_The eight-year-old ignored him and bounced onto his bed. He scowled at her, but she gave him one of those cherubic smiles of hers._

"_Doesn't look like exercises to me," she said._

"_They are, dummy," he replied, "They're just a different kind of exercises."_

_She frowned at the 'dummy' remark. Why did her brother have to be so mean all the time? Did he really not like her?_

"_What are they for?" she asked._

_David froze momentarily. What could he tell her? Certainly not the truth. _

"_Um, it-it's for a class," he fumbled, "For school."_

_She frowned at him uncertainly. He was lying, she could sense it. She got this funny tingly feeling about people when she was around them. It was almost kind of like reading their minds, but her parents never liked when she did it. It wasn't like she could stop it because it just happened on its own, but she'd learn to keep what she knew to herself. The same way she kept to herself she could "fly" or make floating water bubbles in the bathtub. _

"_Like Karate?" she finally guessed._

_She remembered seeing on TV one time an advertisement for a Karate school and people dressed in white doing flips and kicks. Her brother was dressed in black instead, but he had done a kick. David relaxed a little and the relief was evident in his expression. He gave his little sister a half smile. _

"_Yeah, like Karate," he replied._

"_Cool," she replied, her face splitting into a grin, "I want to try."_

_Before he could protest, she jumped down off the bed and tried to mimic the stance she'd seen him in earlier. Mustering all the concentration the eight-year-old had, Alisa swung out her leg in front of her. However, it looked more she was trying to kick a ball. David rolled his eyes._

"_You didn't do it right," he berated. _

"_You can teach me then," she suggested, cheerily._

_No. No fucking way. He was not going to teach her a damn thing. He had to get her out of here before she drew the attention of their parents. If they caught him still dressed in his Foot uniform, his life would be over. However, what he was going to teach her was to mind her own business._

"_Look, this stuff is hard," he spat, "It ain't meant for little girls. Just go on and play with your dolls. And leave me the hell alone."_

_Her face slowly crumbled and she bit her lower lip as tears began bordering her eyelashes. No, she would not cry. That's just what he wanted anyway. He was nothing but a bully._

"_F-fine," she shuddered, "I didn't want to learn your stupid trick anyway."_

_She turned then to walk to out of his room. _

"_I'm sure mom and dad would like to know you're sneaking out at night," she added._

_She got a reaction, but not one she was expecting. David grabbed her by her shirt collar so tightly, he nearly choked her. He held her up by the shoulders and forcefully pushed her body against the wall. _

_His face was twisted with an anger she'd never seen before. There was something dark and dangerous in his eyes. She stared at him, her emerald green eyes wide with fright. _

"_Listen and listen good, you little menace," he hissed, "If you breathe a word of this to them, I'll teach you a lesson you'll __**never**__ forget." _

_Alisa began to tremble and tears spilled down her cheeks. She tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but he was too strong. _

"_Davey, stop," she whimpered, "Please, I won't tell."_

_He paused and stared at her tear-streaked terrified face. She made a small noise that sounded like a sob. It broke through the haze of fury he had left. What was he doing? She was just a kid._

_He gently lowered to her feet again and let her go. She was still shaking too badly to run, which is precisely what she wanted to do. Hiding until he moved out seemed like a good idea right now._

"_Hey, Alisa," he said, his voice softer now, "Look, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." _

_The tears had slowed, but the little girl's chest still heaved with silent sobs. Her breaths came in small, raspy gasps. Her face was all red and her nose was running. _

_David sighed and went to grab a box of tissues on his dresser. He offered them to the child and Alisa pulled out a fistful. She scrubbed at her eyes with them and then blew her nose. She placed them in the trash can in his room when she finished. _

"_I won't tell," she finally whispered, brokenly, "I won't."_

"_I know," he assured, "And I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll make it up to you. I'll teach you that move you wanted."_

_He owed her that much at least. He still couldn't believe he almost hurt his baby sister. Her eyes brightened a little at this, but regarded him warily. She wasn't sure what he was up to._

"_You… will?" she asked, tentatively. _

"_Yeah," he affirmed._

_A huge smile now curled on her lips, lighting up her angel face. Excitement danced in her eyes and she looked eager to learn. He had to smile too; just a little._

"_Okay, here's what you do," he began, "And pay attention 'cause I'm only going to do this once, understand?"_

_She nodded and he proceeded first to show her how to stand. She copied him and he slightly corrected her position. _

"_You got to be able to pivot your hips when you swing around for the kick," he told her, "Otherwise you're not gonna land right and you might hurt yourself."_

_He moved on to demonstrate how she should kick out her leg from the position. On the ball of his foot, he slowly rotated 180 degrees and then paused slightly with leg in midair before completing the turn to once again plant his outstretched foot down on the ground. Alisa was awestruck for a moment until she caught her brother's impatient look._

_She quickly resumed her stance and positioned her leg as he showed her. Mustering all the concentration and focus the eight-year-old possessed, she spun around as he had done. She wobbled near the end, but ultimately held her balance. She looked up at her new teacher and a real smile was forming on his face._

"_Hey, not bad, kiddo," he said, "You just did a roundhouse kick."_

_She returned the grin, but then suddenly frowned. Something hadn't seemed quite right about it to her._

"_Doesn't it go faster though?" she asked, remembering how he performed the move earlier like lightning._

"_It does, but you have to go slow at first," he answered, "If you keep practicing, though, you'll be able to do it that fast."_

"_Okay, I will," she promised, "Thank you, Davey. I love you."_

_She hugged him at around his hips where she was only tall enough to reach and then bounded out of his bedroom. He doubted she would, but at least now she was out of his hair. She'd forget the whole thing by tomorrow he was certain._

She did not return to his room again after that day and he believed he had been safe in his assumption. However, his peace wasn't to last. Two weeks later, the unthinkable happened and he found himself backed up against the wall with no way out. It was the day his whole world was turned upside down and would never again be the same.

Their parents were going out of town for the day and after school that afternoon, he had to watch his little sister. The news couldn't have been worse. What was he supposed to do about going to practice?

"_Mom, I can't," he protested, "I'm hanging out with my friends at that club I told you about."_

"_Yes, the art of something or other, I know," Jennifer replied, "Well, take her with you. It'll be fun. I'll give you money to buy you both dinner and an ice cream."_

"_She _**can't**_, mom," he grounded out, "She's not old enough to be allowed in and I can't miss the class."_

_There were dire consequences to skipping out on the Clan. He had already been witness to it and he never wanted it to happen to him. Those had been made pretty convincing examples of. _

"_David, I am not giving you a choice," she warned, "You either miss the class and make it up later, or take your sister with you, but you are not going to leave her home alone, is that understood?" _

"_Yes, ma'am," he answered, his voice low._

_So that was it then. He was trapped. That afternoon as he walked with Alisa skipping along ahead of him, he wondered if this would be his last day in the Clan. Master Saki would not be pleased he brought a little girl to the school with him. He didn't know who to be angry at, his mom or his sister, so he decided both had just ruined his life._

_He completely ignored his little sister, who had tired of bouncing around and now was walking placidly beside him. She tried to smile up at him, but his expression was stone hard and cold. The smile faded quickly and she cast her eyes downwards to the ground. She hugged the crayons, coloring book and reading book in her arms tighter to her chest. _

_They didn't speak until they came upon a large, ordinary, but official looking building. There was simple lettering on one outside window, but it was in a language Alisa didn't understand. David opened the door and impatiently pushed her inside to a lobby. _

_There was a receptionist desk, but no receptionist was on duty. Only a few Japanese paintings decorated the simple walls and there was a potted fern near the door. There was some chairs scattered around the room and David led her to one of them._

"_You sit here and don't __**move**__," he told her, "Color, read, I don't care, but don't get up for anything other than the bathroom. I'll be back in a few hours when I'm done."_

_He was gone before she could reply, disappearing down a hallway. A moment later, she heard a door open and then close. When she was sure the coast was clear, she got up from her chair and pushed it closer to the desk. She climbed up on the chair again to sit on her knees and spread her books out._

_She opened the coloring book first and pulled the crayons from their box. She proceeded to color pages of ponies, kittens, and puppies until she grew bored with it. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed like forever. She turned to look out the front window where a bank across the street flashed on its sign the time and temperature. To her surprise, it'd been only an hour since they came._

_She gave a heavy sigh and picked up another crayon, but she only half filled in a sky before she stopped again. She was sick of coloring. If she saw one more pony or duckling, she'd scream. _

_She rolled the blue crayon idly between her fingers. She always liked the color. It made her feel happy. It invoked calmness and placidity for her, quiet and soothing. Yet there was also a strength she would draw from it. The color just seemed to brighten the world a little more for her._

_She flipped the book closed and then gathered all the crayons to return them to their box. She set the coloring materials aside and grabbed her reading book. She turned around to sit on her bottom now instead as her legs were going numb._

_She began to read the first chapter of _Ramona Quimby: Age 8_, but after only a few minutes, she tossed the book on the desk. She didn't want to read. She wanted to get up and move around, but her brother had told her not to. What did it matter to him anyway? It's not like she was going to destroy the place or get lost. She just wanted to practice her kick. She was starting to get good at it, she thought._

_She still checked, however, to make sure no one was around. It was silly because the room was as empty as it had been the whole time she was here. There were no signs of life, which was a little eerie._

_She hopped down from the chair and made her way to a corner of the room near the bathroom. It was isolated of the big front windows and largely hid her from view. She didn't want anyone outside to see her. She didn't want to give her secret away._

_She took a deep breath and slipped into the stance. She'd done this so often in the past two weeks that by now, she didn't have to think about the individual steps anymore. It had all become one fluid motion._

_After a few minutes, Alisa began to feel like she was being watched. She paused and glanced apprehensively around the room, but no one was there. Shrugging it off, she continued, but abruptly stopped again when the feeling came back._

_She decided then she'd practiced enough and she had to go to the bathroom besides. The ladies bathroom had two stalls and two sinks and was decorated simply. It was like most public restrooms, but it was clean and smelled of cherry blossoms._

_She did her business and then went to one of the sinks to wash her hands. She watched the water run over them for a moment and a mischievous smile crossed her lips. She thought she'd have a little fun. No one would know and she'd be careful not to splash everywhere._

_The water suddenly began to glow silvery-blue and came now a twisted spiral out of the spout. She giggled to herself as she shaped the liquid into various forms with her hands. She ended with several spheres of water that she suspended in mid-air. A faint silvery-blue sheen tinged her whole body._

_When she first discovered she had these "talents" a little over a year ago it terrified her, but she eventually learned to accept them. They soon became a source of amusement and entertainment for her. As time passed, she found she could do more and more with increasingly less effort, like floating her body in the air. The hardest part was not telling anyone about it, but she knew instinctively this was one secret that must stay hidden forever. _

_The warning came to her senses too late and she looked to see a girl about David's age standing in the bathroom with her. She appeared of Japanese descent with short chin-length black hair and jade green almond eyes. She wore something that looked like a sleeveless grey jumpsuit and armored boots. A red bandana was around her forehead and her forearms were wrapped in bandages. _

_Startled, Alisa lost control of her power and the spheres dropped like rocks into the sink. Water splashed up and drenched her face and hair, soaking the front of her shirt. It also splattered onto the mirror and wall._

_Frightened and mortified, she could only stand there frozen dripping water on the floor. She wasn't sure what to do. It was a few tense moments before she was able to speak._

"_I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "P-please don't tell my brother. I-I didn't mean to. I-I'll clean it up." _

_Fighting tears, she grabbed a handful of paper towels and started wiping the mirror. A hand abruptly fell on her small arm gently, but firmly enough to still her actions. The teenaged girl smiled at her._

"_Do not worry," she assured, "We have a janitor. It is his job. I will inform him of the mess."_

_She extracted the paper towels from the little girl's hands and threw them away._

"_You are wet," she stated, "Come with me and we'll find you something dry to wear."_

_Alisa nodded numbly and the Japanese girl took her by the hand to lead her out of the bathroom. She kept her head down and remained quiet. They walked down the hall where she saw David go earlier, but instead of one door like she thought, there were two. _

_They entered the door to the right and into a room that looked like an office. There was another door off to the side. Alisa could hear faint shouts from beyond it._

"_This is my father's office and private dojo," the teenager spoke again, finally, "You are to wait here while I retrieve some clothing for you."_

"_Thank you," Alisa replied in a tiny voice, "What is your name?"_

_The older girl gave her a warm smile._

"_Forgive my rudeness," she apologized, "My name is Karai."_

"_I'm Alisa," the eight-year-old continued speaking in a small voice. _

"_It is an honor to meet you, Alisa," Karai said, "I will be right back."_

_She then walked to the side door, opening and closing it quickly behind her, and disappeared. Alisa remained in one spot, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. If her brother found out what she'd gotten herself into, she was dead. He would be furious. The thought brought tears to her eyes again._

_A few minutes later, Karai entered the room again holding a black karate uniform top. She quickly closed the door as she had done before. She made her way to Alisa and gently pressed the garment into the child's hands._

"_It will be a little big, I am sorry," she began, "But it is the smallest we have. My father has also expressed his interest to speak with you."_

_She paused then, noting the expression on the little girl's face._

"_What is wrong?" she inquired._

"_My brother," Alisa whispered, "I-I... H-he-"_

"_Do not worry of your brother," Karai interrupted, assuring, "He will not be a problem for you. My father will see to that."_

"_I didn't mean to get him in trouble," Alisa choked._

_She blinked and two fat teardrops rolled down her face. Karai felt pity for the little girl. She had so much power for one so small, but didn't know how to use it. It was possible no one knew of the gifts she possessed or if they did, she was forced to hide them. The older girl was already informed of what her father was planning for the child and she agreed. Only here, in the Foot Clan, under his tutelage could she learn to harness it properly._

"_He is not in trouble," Karai soothed her, "And you are not either. So come, dry your tears and change your shirt. We must not keep my father waiting."_

_Alisa scrubbed at her eyes with a fist and obediently began to peel off her t-shirt. She put the uniform top on and Karai helped to tie and adjust it. It hung on the child's small frame like an oversized dress. _

"_I'm afraid that will have to do," she stated, suppressing laughter._

_A smile slowly spread on the little girl's face and then a giggle bubbled up. Karai could not suppress this time the grin that formed on her own face. She liked Alisa. It would be nice to have a friend. She then took the child's hand and led her into her father's dojo._

_An hour later, Alisa walked alongside her brother on the sidewalk heading home. She was quiet, but there now seemed to be a permanent grin plastered on her face. With her books and crayons, she carried a neatly wrapped package. It contained a temporary karate gi until one could be made in her size._

_David carried a thin plain manila folder in one hand and his sister's damp shirt in the other. He was also silent, but his face was twisted into a scowl. Everything was horribly, terribly wrong._

_The little menace was supposed to have stayed in the lobby. Yet not only did she manage to run into Karai, but Master Saki saw her as well. He had taken quite an interest in the eight-year-old, although David could not fathom why. He was going to arrange for her to join the school and give her private lessons._

_The folder had official papers for their mother to sign, but Saki had made it clear it was not an offer to be refused. So it was up to David to figure out how to convince her to let an eight-year-old attend a "club" he had initially told her was for teenagers. Why is it he was always getting in shit over his head?_

_They stopped at a Chinese restaurant on the way and ordered take-out. When they finally arrived home, the streetlights were coming on. The house was dark and quiet. Their parents would not return for another hour at least._

_Alisa put her things away in her bedroom and set the table for dinner. She climbed into a chair and sat down. David put her carton of food in front of her and then settled at the table with his own. _

_He stared at the stupid oversized gi she still had on. After a few minutes of crunching egg rolls, he finally couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_How the hell did you do it?" he blurted out._

_Alisa paused in her eating, giving him a wary glance. He'd been sulking since they left the school. She knew it'd only be a matter of time before his temper exploded. _

"_Do what?" she asked, innocently._

"_Don't play cute with me," he spat, "What did you do to get Karai's attention? You weren't supposed to do _**anything**_ but stay in that chair and color shit."_

"_I did!" she exclaimed, "I had to go to the bathroom!"_

"_And you played in the water, didn't you?" he accused, "That's how you got wet, right? And made a mess. Just like you always do in the bathtub at home."_

"_I didn't mean it," she replied in a small voice, sliding down in the chair a little, "I was going to clean it up, but Karai said the janitor would do it."_

"**I**_ was the janitor tonight," he retorted, "Master Saki made me clean the bathroom. That's how I know."_

"_I'm sorry," she began to cry._

_David blew out an exasperated sigh, but he did not say anything more. He was angry because he was scared. She was too young to understand what the school was really about. He hadn't wanted her involved, but now it was too late. Whatever had happened in that bathroom had Saki eager to acquire her and David was ordered to make it possible._

_He handed her one of his napkins and waited until she calmed down. After a minute or so, her sobs finally quieted and there were only sniffles left. She drew in a few shuddery breaths and wiped her face with the napkin, blowing her nose._

"_Done?" David asked, his tone gentler now._

_She nodded her head slightly. She reached for her glass of milk and drank a little._

"_Good," he said, "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."_

_She picked up her forgotten egg roll and began to nibble on it. The subject would never again be brought up between them. By some bizarre miracle, their mom and dad both agreed to sign the forms and let Alisa join the school to take the afternoon lessons. David suspected they thought it would bring the two of them closer._

It did at first. Every day after school and on weekends, he would walk with her to her lessons and then back home. Sometimes he had to carry her because she would be asleep on her feet. The workouts Saki put her through were not kind to her small eight-year-old body. Their parents had second thoughts, but it was Alisa that insisted she'd keep going and she went faithfully.

Over the weeks, months, and eventually years, she built stamina and it no longer bothered her anymore. She had begun mastering her lessons, rising fast through the ranks. David had also become exceptional, joining the Foot full time after graduating high school, but he was often overlooked because his little sister was always standing in the spotlight. He became resentful of her and it created a rift between them bigger than it had ever been before.

He stopped walking with her to and from the school. He never talked to her anymore. He even moved out of the house and went to live with the other soldiers at the Foot tower. Yet, he was still somehow his sister's keeper as it was him Saki approached when he wanted him to help "convince" Alisa to join the Clan permanently a month after she graduated high school. He'd wanted to continue her education where college could not.

David had no choice but to agree. It would be the night it all went so tragically wrong. It was the night his heart turned to ice. He would blame Alisa for their parents' death, but it was he that slain them on Shredder's orders. They'd refused to reveal where her location was. She had been at a sleepover with friends.

She would later find the bodies, her home shattered, and he hadn't cared what she might have felt. He didn't care when he chased her from one end of the city to the other for two years after, flushing her out of any hiding places she found. He didn't care either when he kidnapped her and forced her to do Karai's bidding. Now suddenly he cared about what happened to her. He hesitated to betray her again on orders even if it meant his own suffering.

The room was beginning to lighten as the sky colored with the gray of dawn. It was the promise of a new day. There was a promise he had to make. He had a duty to fulfill, no matter the consequences.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to nothing.

He knew what he must do.

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him, but for the life of him he couldn't get back to sleep. He soon realized why. An uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. There was something not right; foreboding even. He could sense it.

Alisa still slept undisturbed beside him, tucked in under his arm. Her fingers were curled loosely in the ribbon tails of his mask he'd forgotten to take off. Leonardo listened to her gentle deep breathing. The expression on her face was one of peace and serenity.

She reflexively snuggled closer and gave a quiet sigh. He smiled and then glanced over at the alarm clock. It was barely after six a.m. He really should try to get a little more sleep before the anesthesia wore off, but he just couldn't push that nagging feeling away.

"Leo?" her whisper, groggy, came suddenly.

_Damn._

"Shh, go back to sleep, _tenshi_," he answered, his own voice low.

He kissed her forehead softly. She gave him a sleepy smile, but did not close her eyes.

"I felt you twitch," she murmured, "What's wrong? Does your leg hurt?"

"No, its okay," he assured.

"But you'll tell me if it's not so I can get Don, right?" she replied.

"I will," he promised, with a slight smile.

He felt her nod her head against him as she fell silent. He wondered if she was asleep again when there was a quiet rustle of the bedcovers and she was sitting up now to face him. Her eyes searched his.

"You're still worried about my brother, aren't you?" she said, softly.

_I never could keep anything from her. _

The thought was laced with a hint of amusement. He sighed then and reached for her, coaxing her to lie back down in his arms. She went willingly and he buried his nose in her soft tresses, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Yeah," Leo admitted, finally, quietly.

"I-I mean, it's just-" he continued, faltering.

"You feel he's somehow responsible for last night's attack," she finished for him, her tone flat.

Her lack of emotion stung him far worse than if she'd been angry. He knew this was exactly what was going to happen. He dredged a hand heavily over his face.

"Alisa, I'm sorry," he replied, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "I've-I've tried so hard. I did the best I could, but I let you down anyway. I never wanted to do that."

She was silent all for her breathing. He heard it grow quicker and heavier now.

"I know," she eventually whispered, her voice thick, "I know."

Her grip on him tightened briefly before she suddenly turned him loose. He watched with a sense of confusion and underlying panic as she got out of bed.

"Alisa-?"

"Shh, I'll be back," she soothed, "I promise. I just need to go downstairs. I need to think."

Her face shone wet in the dim lamp light. She grabbed for her robe and pulled it on as she padded out of the bedroom. The door shut behind her with a soft click.

After she'd gone, Leonardo lay there cursing at himself. He was trying to hold off the dam of emotions threatening dangerously to burst open. He was nearly crippled by searing pain; in his heart, his soul, his leg.

He lost all sense of time. Had he blacked out from the pain? Or did he cry himself to sleep? He couldn't remember. Something reached out to touch him then; warm, soft against his cheek.

He felt her presence again, her spirit engulfing him in comfort. There was a gentle pressure on his lips and her body rested solidly against his once more. Guided purely by instinct, his arms surrounded her and he snuggled close. He felt peace wash over him now.

_Beep beep beep!_

The shrill noise suddenly bore into his subconscious. He was sure he hadn't set the alarm clock. He blindly reached over to the nightstand to turn it off, but the assault continued on his ears. Beside him, he heard Alisa groan softly and shift restlessly in bed. He was forced to open his eyes to investigate and realized it was his shell-cell ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, "Casey- what? Calm down. What happened?"

"_He's gone, Leo. David's gone."_

Leo was wide awake now and sat up a little straighter in bed. He gave a quick glance to his wife who still appeared to be asleep.

"Are you sure, Casey?" he asked, quietly, "All of his stuff is gone?"

He paused a moment.

"Yeah," he then sighed, "I'll have to tell her. She's going to be upset."

He said goodbye and hung up. He replaced the phone on the nightstand.

"You were right then," her soft voice startled him.

He looked over at her and met her eyes. Their emerald depths were dark and distant, clouded with pain and sadness. He hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her ear.

She shook her head slightly, a small rueful smile spreading on her lips.

"I was such a fool," she rasped, "I really believed he had changed."

"No, you are not a fool," Leo consoled, "You have such a good heart and he was your brother; your family."

"No," she countered, vehemently, "You are. You, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter, you are my family. David has made his choice and I have to accept that. I have to move on."

She buried her face in his neck and he gently stroked her hair. Leo didn't want to say it, but he agreed. If David had indeed returned to the Foot Clan, there would be no saving him again. The next time they crossed paths, would be the last time.

End Chapter Six


End file.
